Wisps of Betrayal
by Quill of Justice
Summary: All Harry wanted was a quiet, peaceful year but once again he finds himself in the middle of a mysterious plot. With the help of a mysterious package he received, Harry starts questioning himself and the integrity of Hogwarts. AU 4th year.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am merely a person trying to fill the gap it left. This disclaimer applies to all chapter here on after.**

**PROLOGUE**

Snow gently fell from the sky, drifting down to the ground. Everything was white in the small town of Godric's Hollow. Prints in the snow led to a small graveyard which contained a hunched figure, kneeling before a tombstone. Sobs caused the figure to shake uncontrollably.

Once the figure stopped weeping, he wiped the tears from his eyes and slowly rose. A quick wave of his wand created a white wreath which he set upon the grave. The figure then turned around and followed his half-covered footprints out of the graveyard. Upon reaching the gate the figure turned around and took one last look at the graveyard, pain was visible in his vibrant emerald eyes. The pain was just as strong as on that fateful day.

_The autumn air was chilly as the breeze made the few leaves on the Whomping Willow stir. It was the end of the week and Harry was in the library working on a potions essay. As Harry got up and prepared to go to lunch an owl came through the open window next to his table. The owl sleek black feathers contrasted with Hedwig's white feathers, a nip from the owl brought Harry out of his musing. Harry noticed a name tag on which was written Hermes. Upon further inspection Harry discovered a brown package on Hermes' legs; taking it off Harry put it aside. Harry quickly turned back to see the Hermes fly off into the distance, the sun's rays shining off the owls coat. Harry quickly emptied the package, curious as to what was inside. Two books spilled out of the package, one seemed to be falling apart and had stains on it while the other was in pristine condition. On the first book there was the name James Charles Potter written underneath Gryffindor's faded golden lion. The other book was stark black and had the name Lily Evans written in big loopy handwriting. Harry felt tears well up into his eyes, a quick glance inside of each book showed a picture of what he thought to be his parents in first year. Swiftly putting the books into his bag with extreme care Harry ran up to the common room, intent on hiding this from the others._

The snapping of twigs brought Harry out of his memories. Looking around, Harry made sure no one could see him and took a golden snitch out of his pocket. "Hogwarts," just as Harry felt a sudden pull behind the navel, a rat went scurrying past him. Before the green-eyed boy could turn around to look where the rat went, he was back in front of the doors of Hogwarts.

**AN: Thanks to Dimosk for making this more presentable.**

**Published: 04/01/2014**

**Edited: 04/21/2014**

**07/06/2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster was worried you wouldn't make it back in time for the ceremony."

Harry turned around to find his idol and mentor, Filius Flitwick, standing in front of him.

Harry felt a sudden irritation, "Well, I am back now so he does not have to worry about me anymore. And besides, I am not a child anymore, Professor." Harry turned around and started walking back to the common room.

"Hurry Mr. Potter, the feast is about to start." Flitwick shouted as he started his walk back to the Great Hall remembering the first time he saw Harry's true potential.

_"Yes Mr. Potter, how can I help you?" Professor Flitwick said while continuing to mark the homework. The sound of a quill scratching against parchment filled the air as the young Harry tried to put his thoughts into words. Professor Flitwick sighed and put his quill down, "Now Mr. Potter what can I do for you."_

_"I was wondering if you could help me?" Harry asked unsure of himself._

_"And what help would you require? You are not doing poorly in my classes, but that's not to say you couldn't do better." Professor Flitwick said with his eyes twinkling._

_"Never mind" Harry turned around, preparing to leave the room, but Professors Flitwick's voice stopped him._

_"Now Mr. Potter, I am a teacher and I am here to assist you. So please, why don't you tell me what I can do for you." Professor Flitwick did not know what it was, but he felt interested by Harry, much like he had with the young Lily Evans._

_"Well professor I have heard you were a good duelist, and that you taught duels when Hogwarts still had dueling classes. I was wondering if you could teach me?" Harry asked while looking down at his feet, not having the courage to look up. Flitwick was too stunned to reply; this was the first time a student had come up to him to learn dueling. Taking Professor Flitwick's silence as a bad sign, Harry started walking towards the door. "I am sorry to have disturbed you sir, I will take leave now."_

_Looking at Harry's downcast face, Professor Flitwick finally found his voice and said "Wait Mr. Potter, I would be happy to teach you. I just didn't expect you to ask." Professor Flitwick got off his chair and started moving tables aside with the help of magic. "Now before we start may I ask what made you make this decision?"_

_"After the troll incident I realized I did not want to feel that helpless ever again. It was luck which got us out of that situation alive." Harry said excited at the prospect of learning something new. What he didn't tell the old professor was that the feeling reminded him of his time at the Dursley's._

_"Now let's begin with something simple…"_

* * *

Harry hurried to the Great Hall, and upon reaching it, Harry discovered the Hall to be packed. Scouting for a seat, he found one between Neville and Dean. Hurrying to the seat, Harry saw Hermione and felt his heart skip a beat. If everything went well he would tell Hermione his feelings soon.

As Harry sat down he turned his attention to a prefect who was glaring at him. "Can I help you?" Harry saw the prefect roll his eyes.

"Yes Potter, you can. Next time don't be late and remember that all the Gryffindors are to come together. Just because you're a celebrity doesn't give you the right to special treatment." Harry gave the prefect an unabated look before turning away to look at the visitors.

The Bulgarians reminded Harry of cave men, it was as if they had just come out of the past. They were always silent, brooding, with heavy brows. There was one boy who did not appear to be as foolish as the others. He had a calculating look, and looked familiar though Harry could not place his finger on it.

Harry turned his head towards the Ravenclaw table, upon which sat the French delegation. All of them were self-absorbed; each was holding a compact mirror and applying touch-ups. There was one who sat away from everyone else and appeared to be toying with her food. At least there was one who wasn't a self-absorbed prick. Harry's opinion quickly changed when he saw her turn to the girl next to her and say "This food is how do the Anglais say eet, disgusteeng.'' Harry quickly turned his head shocked at what the girl said. He didn't see the girl give him a curious glance before turning away.

"So Neville, who do you think is going to be Hogwarts champion?" Harry said trying to make small talk.

"Well, it doesn't matter does it?" At the incredulous looks of Dean and Seamus he continued, "I mean a Gryffindor would be nice but as long as it is someone who is worthy." Neville answered turning from his food to look at Harry.

"I guess that's true.'' Harry turned to ask Dean, but found him staring at something. Upon looking, that something turned out to be a someone, more specifically, the same girl who had been complaining. A hard nudge brought Dean back to reality.

"What?" He said irritated at having been bothered by Harry.

"You were staring," Harry said bluntly.

"What?"

"I said, you were staring," Harry repeated, this time a little slower.

"Oh, sorry," Dean apologized while rubbing his head sheepishly. "It's hard, she's so fit."

"Don't worry; I can see why you were staring. I don't agree, but I understand." Harry saw Dean once again not paying attention. Harry looked at the girl to find her staring at him, turning away from her; he turned his attention to Dumbledore who had stood up. Harry could feel the tension in the air as people awaited for the champions to be chosen. The chattering died down as Dumbledore used wandless magic to dim the candles.

"Now has come the time that you all have been waiting for. It is time to pick the champions for the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore turned toward the Goblet as it shone blue. The sound of fire crackling filled the room as a piece of parchment flew out. "The Champion of Drumstrang is Viktor Krum." Applause filled the room, the calculating boy stood and confidently walked to the anteroom.

Another parchment flew out as the applause died down. "The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory," a thunderous applause and cheering broke out in the Great Hall, the loudest being the Hufflepuff table. A good looking boy stood up. The boy looked familiar and upon further scrutiny Harry remembered the boy from a quidditch match.

Once the applause died down Dumbledore announced the next name, "The Champion of Beauxbaton is Fleur Delacour." Harry looked at the French delegation and was surprised to find a many of the girls crying, what surprised him even more was the girl who stood up was the one who had called Hogwarts food "disgusteeng". He had thought that the Goblet would have picked someone more fitting, not that he would know who was worthy at Beauxbaton. Harry turned to Neville again, excited by the prospect of a normal year.

* * *

Dumbledore smiled as he looked at the excited faces of the students. Perhaps this tournament was not as bad an idea as he had thought. The students seemed to be conversing with ease, the barriers between them forgotten. The old headmaster looked at the Hufflepuff table and couldn't help but smile. The usually quiet table was now booming with laughter, for once Hufflepuff had a reason to celebrate.

The festive mood was interrupted with the sound of the Goblet releasing another name. Turning around Dumbledore reflexively caught the parchment before he could process what was happening. Dumbledore unfolded the parchment with trembling hands. The students in the hall had become quite, curious to what was happening.

Dumbledore looked at the unfolded parchment and could feel a headache coming on. Looking up the elderly wizard looked towards the the student whose name was on the parchment. The boy looked restless and on edge about something. Had he entered his own name into the goblet?

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore shouted "Harry Potter." The boy in question was given a nudge by his neighbour before he whispered something into his ear. Harry looked at Dumbledore, his face paling. Dumbledore could not help but give a disapproving stare at the boy.

Thoughts raced through Dumbledore's head. How could this have happened? Was the boy at fault? Was this Voldemort's planning? Dumbledore had feared that after the escape of Pettigrew that the misled man would search for his master. To make it worse there had been rumors of disappearances at the last known location of Voldemort.

Dumbledore put his thoughts aside and looked at Harry. The fourth champion was slowly shuffling his way to the trophy room. The atmosphere of the Great Hall had changed the drastically, students who had been laughing before were now whispering and giving the boy hostile looks.

The whispers became louder until people started hurling insults at the boy. Dumbledore looked back at the boy to gauge his reaction but was left dumbfounded for the first time in a long time. Harry had a blank look on his colorless face. He had expected a frightened look, one that could help him make a decision as to who put the boy's name into the Goblet.

The blank look left him stumped, perhaps the boy had entered his name into the Goblet after all but hadn't expected it to come out. Putting those thoughts aside, Dumbledore found himself being stared at by Harry. The green eyed boy looked away at the headmaster tried to make eye contact, instead choosing to look at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore looked to where Harry was looking at and was startled to find the Gryffindors looking at their own housemate with malicious looks.

Sighing he went up to the podium and stepped on. "Silence!" Dumbledore shouted, letting his irritation be shown. The headmaster turned to face the other professors. "Fillius and Pomona if you would be willing to lead the delegates back to their sleeping quarter, I would be extremely grateful."

Flitwick opened his mouth to say something but before he could utter a single word, Sprout said "Of course Headmaster." The small charms professor gave the head of Hufflepuff a cold look before stepping off the podium to handle the children.

"Dumbledore what is the meaning of this?" Karkaroff asked bitterly.

Dumbledore turned towards Karkaroff, "Igor we shall discuss this later." Dumbledore looked to the remaining professors, "Minerva, Alastor if you would be so kind as to follow Igor,Olympe and myself to the Trophy room."

The professors and the head of the school pushed their chairs back, slowly rising. Dumbledore took a step forward before he was stopped by Snape. "I will be joining you as well." McGonagal opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by the look that Dumbledore gave her.

"As you please," The professors and guests made their way to the chamber leaving Dumbledore at the podium. The old headmaster turned to the remaining professors. "You may leave once the students have left the Great Hall." Without waiting for a response Dumbledore turned around and followed the others.

* * *

A sudden shuffling of feet announced the arrival of Dumbledore and the others. Harry turned away from the tantalizing fire. He was surprised to find many people staring at him with varying looks. The heads of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang looked at him in outrage. While Dumbledore and McGonagal looked at him curiously.

"Dumbly-dorr, surely zhere must be a mistake, 'e cannot be allowed to compete. It is not fair to ze others." Madame Maxine looked at Harry scornfully. Harry looked around the room and found the french champion and Karkaroff nodding their were they on about. He didn't even want to compete in this bloody tournament.

"I would also like to be informed on what is happening here Dumbledore. I would have thought you; the greatest wizard of all time would be able to stop a small child from entering the tournament." Karkaroff said with contempt. "Maybe you thought that giving Hogwarts another champion will help your chances."

"Are you implying that Dumbledore used Dark Magic to get another Hogwarts student into the tournament?" Moody inquired, stepping out of the shadows.

"SILENCE!" shouted Dumbledore, stringing a little magic into his voice to project it. Everyone in the room turned towards the headmaster, surprised at his tone. The frail-looking headmaster turned to look at Harry, "Now Harry, did you put your name into the goblet?"

Harry turned away from the headmaster. Not wanting to answer any questions. He had just been entered into a tournament which was shut down because of its death toll and all they could ask was if he put his name into the Goblet.

"Potter the Headmaster is asking you a question. Answer him." Snape said loathingly. Harry turned to find the potions professor glaring at him.

"Of course not, headmaster, wouldn't want you to worry." Harry said mockingly.

"Albus, the boy is clearly lying, all he has ever done since entering this school is show disregard for the rules and the safety of others." Severus Snape said to Dumbledore.

Upon hearing this, Harry felt the blood rush to his cheeks. How could they say he went looking for trouble? A fire lit in his chest, his sense of justice ablaze. "Now Severus, you know children have a knack for finding trouble, some more than others," chided Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling while staring at Harry. Harry felt his anger rising, wishing to break free. They were embarrassing him in front of the other champions. Not that he cared what the others thought. But it remained a matter of pride.

"Maybe you made a mistake Dumbly-dorr, perhaps zhe line was not as fool proof as you zought." Madame Maxine rested her large hand on the shoulder of her champion.

"That is a possibility Madame," Dumbledore said modestly.

"Regardless of what cause was, this is embarrassing Dumbledore. I thought we had agreed on a set of rules and not even a month into our visit you have broken them. I have half a mind to pack and leave, at this very moment." Karkaroff stated, taking advantage of the situation to humiliate the headmaster. "And I am sure that I am speaking for both schools when I say unless both Drumstrang and Beauxbatons get another champion, we will be leaving."

A laugh could be heard filling the room, Harry turned from watching the fire to see Moody's eye spinning in its socket. "Those are empty threats Karkaroff, as you know as well as your counterparts, that once your students have entered they cannot withdraw unless they find their magic is of no importance. I hear that it is quite painful to lose your magic. If you still decide to go, let me know, I would like to see how long your student lasts." Moody rebutted to a livid Karkaroff. Harry quickly turned around at this to face the other people in the room. His anger was reaching a new high, pounding in his head, screaming to break out of his chest. Here he was entered into a dangerous tournament and all they could talk about was what was fair to the rules.

Out of the corner of his eyes Harry saw Krum put a hand on Karkaroff's shoulder and pull him back. After finishing their discussion Karkaroff stepped back into place, while Krum continued to watch the discussion keenly. Harry turned his head to person who was speaking, who just happened to be the frenchie.

"From what I have heard zhis little boy always gets into trouble. Why should we trust heem now?" Fleur asked disdainfully, while looking at Harry.

"SHUT UP!" Harry's eyes filled with anger, his normally vibrant emerald eyes turned to the shade of a dimly lit forest. Turning towards the headmaster, Harry let all his pent up anger out "How can you stand here and talk about what's fair while my life is on the line? You say this is the safest school in all of Britain, but every year I have to go through a tremendous ordeal. After all I have gone through, you let these people say that I am a liar and go on to call me a child with a knack for finding trouble." Everyone was shocked at how the small boy was talking to the most powerful wizard alive.

"Now Mr. Potter, you are being unreasonable. The headmaster tries his best to keep the students safe. You should apologize." Professor McGonagall instructed, whilst giving Harry a glare. Harry felt his heart drop; he had thought that McGonagall of all people would support him.

Laughter filled the room, "The headmaster tries his best. Then be so kind as to explain to me why I've had to face Voldemort twice in three years. Why a twelve year-old had to face a basilisk with only a sword. And why a thirteen year-old has to face dementors countless times." Harry stared with unhidden loathing at head of Gryffindor.

The deafening silence in the room was broken by a snort. Harry looked to the French Champion daring her to speak as she looked at him skeptically.

"You want me to believe that a boy your age has done feats which many would have trouble accomplishing. Why don't you run off and go play with your wand and let the adults talk." Karkaroff laughed at Harry, not believing his words.

Harry felt the blood rush to his face, it was one thing to be called a little boy by a another girl. But to be called one by a head of a school. Harry closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. But all he could see was red. He wanted a peaceful day where he could respect his parents but all these guys seemed to do was insult him.

"Do you think I care what you believe. Why don't you just shut up and let us talk death eater." Karkaroff was left speechless, how had the boy found out? Harry laughed at Karkaroff, "Were you stupid enough to think that I wouldn't know what you were?"

"Now Harry, my boy, that is no way to treat guests. You should apologize," Dumbledore chastised. The messy haired boy stopped laughing, his eyes turning darker, the last of the light in the forest disappearing. The temperature in the room felt like it had dropped a few degrees.

"What did you say Headmaster? I should apologize? You know what I think, Headmaster?" Perhaps it is time you retire. When you do I will step forward and apologize in front of the whole school. Till then, I will take your leave." Harry spat, as he confidently walked to the door, turning around just at the exit and looked at Snape. What had his mother seen in this man? "By the way professor, Lily would be truly disappointed," and with that he walked out of the room. Questioning glances were given to Snape as a look of hurt quickly passed over him, unseen by many people.

* * *

The clouds rumbled as the rain splattered against the lake, rippling the smooth surface of the water. Rain hit the gloomy figure sitting by the shore, slowly streaking down his face. Harry Potter was looking at the lake as he tried to bridle the stallion of anger within him. A loud shout resonated on the grounds of Hogwarts, as a large amount of magic was released. The ground shook from the impact, causing trees to tremble. Harry felt his knees buckle as his shout turned to sobs. He felt himself go weak and slowly sank into the ground. His vision became blurred as his eyes grew heavy, the last thing he saw was the world light up before he fell into blissful darkness.

* * *

**AN: Wow! Such a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I hope this chapter isn't disappointing, truthfully I, myself, am not truly 100% satisfied with this chapter so I will come back to it and make some edits later on. Once again thanks to Dimosk for making my mad rambling turn into something more presentable. Also I hope this is a good length for those who did not like the length of the prologue.**

**Published: 04/21/2014**

**Edited: 07/06/2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT: So the revisions are done, chapter 4 is done as well and will be posted next Sunday. Chapter 5 is also on its way pretty soon after wards.**

**Hey guys just wanted to let you now that I have been editing the previous chapters and am planning to put up chapter 4 soon. For more information check my profile page. Thank you.**

**Chapter 3**

On a dreary cloudy day, the teachers of Hogwarts assembled in the staff room in an otherwise quiet castle. With many of the students still fast asleep, many professors were surprised with this impromptu meeting, forcing them to wake up earlier than usual in the morning. Whispers filled the room, as professors discussed the events of the night before.

One particular short professor sat quietly, surveying his surroundings. He could see the head of Hufflepuffs looking rather angry while talking to her neighbour. While Flitwick himself had not been in the atrium at the time, he had a sneaking suspicion that things had not gone well for his pupil. From the little he had overheard of the teachers talking, he could see that many were starting to form bad opinions of the boy.

The creaking of the door made Flitwick look up as he saw the headmaster enter the room. All of the talking seemed to have stopped. Albus pulled his seat back and slowly lowered himself onto the chair.

Severus broke the silence by asking Dumbledore the question that was on everyones mind. "Why have you called us here this early Albus?"

Flitwick surprised to find that the potions professor looked as if he had not slept at all last night. The normally white eyes were bloodshot, with dark circles clashing with his pale face. Flitwick had never thought he would see the potions professor like this.

Turning away from the head of Slytherin, Flitwick turned his attention to the headmaster. "Well as many of you are aware, Harry Potter was entered into the tournament." Dumbledore took off his glasses and seemed to age in front of their eyes. The once energetic headmaster was now slumped on the chair rubbing his temple. Putting the glasses back on the headmaster continued, "The ministry is looking into this issue but for the time being have decided that Mr. Potter has to continue in the tournament."

Manyu professors shouted their disapproval. "Quiet down," McGonagall ordered looking around the table. She turned back to the headmaster and looked him in the eye. "Albus, you can't be serious. He's only a boy."

"I know Minerva, but my hands are tied."

"Albus, surely you could do something to prevent the boy from competing." Flitwick turned to find that it was Pomona who had spoken. "After all it was a Hufflepuff who was chosen to be the Champion of Hogwarts."

Flitwick could not believe his ears, he had not expected his old friend to act like this. He shook his head, what had caused his normally jovial professor to act like this? Perhaps he had to talk to Harry sooner than he had expected.

"Pomona, as much as I would like Mr. Potter to not participate in this tournament. There is nothing I can do to prevent him. He has been chosen by the goblet and is a champion."

"Surely you could give him some sort of punishment." Flitwick could see some professors nodding their heads in agreement. "He disobeyed the rules."

Flitwick could see where this was headed. "But we do not know who has entered the name into the Goblet." Flitwick broke his silence looking around the table.

"What do you mean we don't know? Who else could have put his name into the goble? Only the boy had something to gain from this." Sprout looked at the others for support.

"Ahh but you are forgetting Pomona that the boy isn't one to accept attention. In fact he shirks away from it." Albus chided, looking at the head of Hufflepuff. "But that still doesn't make him innocent." Albus added for good measure.

"Albus, don't be quick to jump to conclusions. Many people would love the idea of the boy-who-lived entering a dangerous tournament. One that I may add is known for its death count." Flitwick said, astonished at the fact that the sensible headmaster would think Harry had done this.

"I'm not saying that Mr. Potter committed the act, Fillius. All I am saying is that we shouldn't strike him off the culprits list just yet." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone while peering over his glasses.

Flitwick sighed, how thick could these people be. Just making opinions without any sort of evidence to back them up. "Albus don't tell me you forgot what day it was yesterday?" Flitwick's words had the desired effect. The people who had thought Harry was the culprit were now rethinking their opinion.

Dumbledore looked at Flitwick in confusion for a moment before realizing what Flitwick meant. Did he forget the day? No matter how hectic the events of yesterday were, he should have remembered. Flitwick shook his head to show his disapproval.

Most of the professors looked to have understood his meaning. But some of the young one's looked on in confusion. How ignorant could these people be? Flitwick turned to address the table. "Yesterday was October thirty first. The day that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed the boy's parents. Ever since he found out about his parents, Harry has been visiting his parents grave."

There was slight sniffing at the table. Flitwick turned back to Dumbledore, "Albus, I am curious as to what happened in the chamber that night." Dumbledore once again took off his glasses and folded them.

Dumbledore cleared his throat before beginning. "Well…"

The frail looking headmaster made his way back to his office, lost in his thoughts. The meeting had fallen apart once Fillius had left in disgust. Many of the other professors had left soon afterwards, leaving only one person behind.

_When Dumbledore removed his head from his hands he was surprised to find the school matron still sitting at the table. The elderly woman sat stiffly with her hands on the table. Dumbledore sighed internally, talking to Poppy was never a good things. Gathering up his courage the headmaster initiated the conversation._

"_Yes Poppy, how can I help you." The matron looked up from her hands at Dumbledore's words. _

"_Well Albus," she started, "Last night I awoke to someone rapping at the doors. As you know it isn't unusual for students to come at that time of night so I put on a robe and made my way out of my quarters."_

_Dumbledore listened with rapt attention, he had a dreaded feeling where this was going to lead. "Go on," he said when he noticed Poppy had stopped._

"_Well I got to the door and was surprised to find an unconscious student at the door steps. Even more surprising was that there was no one else there, just the boy. Who ever had knocked had just disappeared." Pomfrey looked a bit pale as she narrated the events of the night before._

_Dumbledore's mind raced as he tried to find answers to the questions popping into his head. "And who was this boy," Dumbledore asked even though he already knew whose name Poppy would take._

_The matron took in a deep breathe before stating the name. "Harry Potter."_

_Dumbledore could only nod his head at Pomfrey's words. Was Harry somehow linked to the outburst of magic he had felt last night? Dumbledore used his hands to grab a Lemon Drop out of his pocket before throwing it into his mouth. "What was the reason for the boy's unconciousness?" Dumbledore asked curriosly._

"_The boy was exhausted, i can only guess that he released a large amount of magic in a short period of time." Dumbledore felt as if more weight had been added atop his shoulders. "Curiosly enough when I perform the 'Priori Incantato' on Mr. Potter's wand I discovered that it hadn't been used since the evening. So whatever Mr. Potter did, it wasn't by his own wand."_

"_What do you think caused this Poppy?" Dumbledore looked eager to know what the matron thought of this situation._

"_Well truthfully I am perplexed by this situation. From what I can make, the boy either used someone else's wand to perform a difficult spell. Or he may have just released some magic wand lessly. It's more likely the latter which leads me to question what caused this changed." Dumbledore shook his head as Poppy explained, only half-listening as he thought over what she had said._

"_How's that possible, we lose our ability to perform accidental magic at a very young age?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the matron._

"_But thats the thing, it isn't accidental magic. It's more similar to wandless magic. And this is all a theory but I think the boy may have just not been unable to control his magic, leading to the discharge. The discharged magic then may have been too much, causing a sensory overload. On top of that the poor boy probably never has performed that much magic in his life so it left him exhausted."_

_Had the boy been in the initial steps of wandless magic? Dumbledore remembered having done something similar when he was, but nothing at that scale. Dumbledore put his thoughts aside and turned back to Pomfrey. "Thank you for your explanation, it has provided some light on this situation." Madam Pomfrey took this as her cue to exit. On her way she stopped to listen to Dumbledore's last words. "Oh and Poppy, I will very soon make a visit to the hospital wing's newest addition." With this the school nurse left leaving Dumbledore alone._

* * *

Harry awoke to find himself in an unknown place. Wiping the sleepiness in his eyes, he stretched his aching bones and looked around, absorbing his surroundings. He wasn't surprised to discover himself in his second home, where he had spent much of his Hogwarts life: the Hospital Wing. As Harry tried to sit up on the bed, a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Stop this instant Mr. Potter, you are still recovering from exhaustion. You are not allowed out of that bed until I say so." Madame Pomfrey said crushing Harry's dream of leaving the Hospital Wing.

After a moment to recover, Harry looked towards the matron. "Did anyone come to visit me while I was asleep?" Harry asked, his hopes high. Perhaps his friends realized their mistake yesterday and came to apologize.

"Yes two students as well as Filius came to see you." Harry felt his spirits lift, perhaps this year wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it was. At least with his best friends at his side he would be able to survive his way through the year. "I believe it was the Weasley Twins, they were asking when you would wake up, I told them to come after lunch."

Harry's spirits were crushed; he felt as if someone had put their hand inside his chest, grabbed his heart and slowly crushed it.

As the old matron left she said, "Also the headmaster will visit you very soon Mr. Potter."

At Dumbledore's name all the memories of the day before returned to Harry with renewed vengeance. Harry felt his anger roar inside him, forcing him to take deep breathes to gain control over it. As he did he heard the sound of footsteps enter the the hospital wing.

Wanting to avoid the headmaster's senile rambling, Harry closed his eyes and went limp. Upon hearing the footsteps stop, Harry opened his eyes slightly to discover a surprising sight. Hogwarts true champion and the seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, Cedric Diggory.

Harry quickly opened his eyes looking around to make sure the headmaster was nowhere near. "I see you're awake Harry, I was worried I wasn't going to be able to talk to you because you were sleeping."

Harry turned to look at Cedric, "I hope you're not here to ask me how I put my name in the Goblet, because you are going to be disappointed with the answer."

Cedric shook his head, "No, I am not here to bother you with stupid questions. Trust me I believe you. If there was anything I learned from the Chamber incident, it was not to jump to conclusions."

"I wish others had learned that too."

"Anyways I came here to say that I have talked to some Hufflepuff's and they now understand that you were forced into the situation, even though they were not happy about it, they understand. Hopefully they'll spread the word, which will let some heat off of you." At this Harry snorted, he wasn't surprised at the behavior of the Hufflepuff's, the Gryffindor's on the other hand were a totally different matter. "I also wanted to let you know that you may want to avoid the Great Hall today, if you want I can tell you where the kitchens are."

"It's okay, I already know where it is, thanks for heads up. I'll be sure to follow your advice." Harry could feel that today wasn't going to be a good day today.

"No problem, hopefully you recover soon. Don't want you missing the tournament." Cedric turned around and started walking to the door.

"Hey Cedric." Cedric turned around to face Harry. Harry didn't know where the next part came from but he said it. "Thanks for understanding."

"Hey, what are friends for." Cedric waved one final time before rushing out of the Hospital Wing.

Harry saw a movement in the corner of his eye, turning his head he found the area to be empty. Taking it as a trick his mind playing games on him he closed his eyes and sorted out his memories of the day before.

What Harry didn't know was that a person was standing close to him, keeping an eye on him.

* * *

Harry made his way to kitchens, hungry enough to eat a centaur. He stopped in front of a painting of a bowl full of colorful fruit and looked around to make sure no one else was in the hallway. Harry turned back to the painting and tickled the pear, the sound of horrible squealing from the pear announced the transformation of the pear into a door knob. Reaching for the door knob, Harry felt the familiar fascination he had felt the first time he had been to the kitchens.

Slowly walking down the dimly lit stairs, being careful as not to fall, Harry entered the warm kitchen. He once again marveled at the little house elves, busy with their work. A grand fireplace adorned the end of the room. The elves were hurrying from around, preparing what he could only guess to be lunch. A tug on Harry's pants forced him to look down.

"How can Dobby help the great Harry Potter?" Dobby said as he looked up at Harry in awe.

Harry dropped down to his knees and looked Dobby in the eyes. Placing his hands on Dobby's shoulders, Harry said, "Now Dobby, what had I said about calling me great?"

"Sir said Dobby should not call the great Harry Potter sir great and to call him Harry," Dobby stuttered.

"Well Dobby, am I not your friend?" A teary Dobby nodded his head, "Then call me Harry."

"Harry Potter sir is great, he called Dobby his friend."

Harry sighed, at least this was a start. The sound of Harry's stomach rumbling reminded Harry of why he had come to the kitchens in the first place. "Dobby, could you get me some food?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir," Dobby hurried to grab some food. Before Harry could say House elves many platters were set in front of him. Harry dug in, forgetting all about the events of yesterday.

* * *

After a huge brunch and a bigger stomach, Harry set off for a walk on the grounds of Hogwarts. Walking towards his favorite spot, Harry could see looks of hostility directed towards him. Ignoring the looks and the whispers, Harry walked down to the lake. Once he reached the lake he took in a deep breath letting the crisp morning air wash over him.

Looking to his place of solitude, he was surprised to find the grass charred. As he got closer he felt something not right about the place but chose to ignore it for more important matters. How could he have done this? The one place where he felt at peace he had singlehandedly destroyed.

"Mr. Potter, what a pleasant surprise."

Harry turned to the owner of the voice and found himself facing his mentor. "How did you find me, Professor?" Harry asked, perplexed at easily being found when he had done all he could do to hide.

"Well you see, I felt this tremendous amount of magic. And upon my inspection I discovered the source to be this very place. Now back in the day, this place used to play host to a group of four hooligans and later on a hideaway for two student deeply in love." Flitwick smiled, remembering the times of old. "Well I connected two and two together and realized only one student probably knew of this place."

A ghost of a smile crossed Harry's face, "How long have you known about this place?"

"Well let's just say that since you never caused any harm here, I never felt the need to bring it up." Flitwick's eye's twinkled, purposely being vague with Harry.

"And here I was thinking that I was the only person who knew of this place."

"No need to worry my lips are sealed." Flitwick imitated zipping his lips.

Harry shook his head at his mentors antics, "Sometimes I wonder if inside that old body, there is a young boy hidden."

"Don't worry, many others wonder the same thing." Flitwick winked at Harry before starting to laugh. Both mentor and student fell to the ground with laughter as all the worries of yesterday washed away.

"Now all jokes aside, we need to have a serious talk." Flitwick changed his expression with ease

and looked at Harry, who was still on the ground. "Have you told your Godfather about this new development." Harry shook his head, the thought had not even occurred to him. "Well you may want to do that soon, otherwise he is in for a big surprise."

"I'll get that done today, I don't want him to get a heart attack from the headlines. After all he is my only godfather, even though he makes those horrible puns."

"When will he realize that those puns aren't even close to funny?" Flitwick shook his head.

"Oh I think he already knows that but enjoys the misery of others." Harry answered honestly, "Well I am going to get going, I'll see you in class then." Harry started the walk back up to the school and turned around after taking a few steps. "Thanks for fixing the place."

Flitwick looked surprised, "How did you know?"

"I couldn't smell the charred grass, even when I lying on top of the grass. That was one powerful bedazzling hex but it requires some work." Harry winked and ran back to the school.

Flitwick started laughing, scaring many birds perched on the tree above him. For weeks afterwards many students swore that there was a laughing ghost haunting the grounds of Hogwarts.

* * *

After many days of rest ordered by Madam Pomfrey and a restless night in the Room of Requirement, Harry got ready for the day ahead of him. He could feel butterflies in his stomach, today was the first day he would go to classes since his name had come out of the Goblet. When Harry turned towards the bed, he found breakfast laid out for him on a table. He sat down to eat but could only play with his food because of the nervousness.

A pop announced the arrival of a house elf, "Did sir not like the food?" The house elf asked while on the verge of crying.

"No, it wasn't the food, I just wasn't hungry." Harry said as he saw teary eyed elf smile before taking the food away.

Stepping out into the hall, Harry slowly walked towards his first class, Herbology. He hoped that the anger directed towards him had died down. Perhaps everyone would realize their mistake now and everything would be back to normal. His hope for fitting in was squashed when the first person he saw was Ron who gave him a look of disgust before walking away. It got worse as he walked towards the greenhouses, people wearing badges were making effort to show the badges to him.

At closer inspection Harry discovered the badges to say 'Potter Stinks', choosing to ignore the badges Harry continued to Herbology. He was surprised to find teachers go by without a word, many seemed tensed but none stopped to investigate the badges. Once again Harry felt all alone, much like second year but this time there were no Ron and Hermione by his side.

Harry walked into the greenhouse and discovered everyone already seated and listening to Professor Sprout. "You are late Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor. Now take a seat." Sprout said coldly.

Harry was left gaping, the normally jolly professor had always been on good terms with him yet now she was acting coldly. Harry stumbled to the only seat available, one situated in the corner. The others glared at Harry before returning back to the lesson.

The lesson proceeded slowly, making it hard for Harry to concentrate. "Now everyone get into groups and finish repotting the bouncing bulbs." Sprout let them go off to finish their assignments.

Harry looked around, everyone was already in groups except for Neville. Harry slowly walked over to Neville, "Hey Neville, is it okay if I work with you?"

"Of course, Harry." Neville smiled warmly, "Can you grab me that pot over there?" Harry walked over to the pots and found Hermione picking one up. Hermione looked Harry in the eyes before opening her mouth to say something. As quickly as he could, Harry grabbed the pot and and started walking away. As much as he wanted his friends back, he just couldn't let their betrayal go.

Lost in thought, Harry started his walk back to the table where Neville was. Before Harry could reach the table he felt something block his foot, making him fall. Harry looked up to find Zacharias Smith towering above him. "Watch where you're going Potter, can't you even walk properly."

Before Harry could say something, Neville of all people stood up for Harry, "Stuff it, Smith." Neville stuttered the words causing Smith's face to turn red. Before he could retaliate, both Harry and Neville had turned their backs on him. "Just ignore him Harry, he's just a prick."

Before Harry could respond Professor Sprout reentered the greenhouse. She took a look at the mess and sighed, "What happened here?"

Before either Harry or Neville could utter a word, Ernie stood up, "Potter tripped and created this mess." Harry was left speechless, had Cedric not talked to these guys? He knew that the Hufflepuffs were angry at him being made a champion but he thought they would have understood his situation. Yet here was Ernie, repeating his actions from second year.

To make things worse Colin Creevy chose that moment to knock on the door of the green house. "Yes Mr. Creevy, how can I help you?" A normally calm Professor Sprout asked in a tone showing how close she was to exploding.

"I need Harry," a stuttering Colin said, "The weighing of the wands is about to take place."

Professor Sprout took one look at Harry before turning herself to face Colin once again. "You may take him." Sprout turned back to the mess that had been created and a quick flourish of her wand turned the pieces of pot and dirt on the ground back into a pot full of dirt.

Harry slowly made his way to the door but his legs stopped at the voice of Sprout, "By the way Mr. Potter, there is no need to return to class once you're done. You have received a zero on the assignment." At the sound of laughter that came from both Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs alike, Harry's felt his face heat up and chose that moment to exit the classroom.

* * *

A large walk to the room hosting the ancient ceremony gave Harry the time to fix his hair. He felt unprepared for this, why had no one told him about this event. The way that Colin was blabbering on about it, made it seem as if it was extremely important yet no one had thought it necessary to let him know. It was like he was being set up for failure. Which didn't surprise him one bit considering that the culprit had not been discovered yet; even though McGonagall had said they would find the culprit quickly.

A sudden surge of anger filled Harry, with a grueling amount of effort Harry tried to keep the anger out of his voice, "Colin could you do me a favor and please shut up." A look of hurt passed Colin's face but Harry chose to ignore it.

Reaching the elaborate wooden doors of the classroom, Harry pushed the doors open. Surprisingly he found everyone already seated, "Mr. Potter, you have arrived; now if you could please be seated we can start the ceremony." The ever joyful voice of Ludo Bagman filled the room.

Making his way to a seat Harry found himself being watched by every occupant in the room. One particular blonde with a golden tooth made Harry shiver. "Now you have all been called here to take part in the ancient tradition of the Weighing of the Wands. I trust that you have been informed as to what this ceremony is." A nod from the other champions told Harry that he was the only champion who hadn't been informed."Now then, yes Mr. Potter." The old wand crafter looked towards Harry and his raised hand.

"Sorry Mr. Ollivander but what exactly is the Weighing of the Wands?"

Gasps filled the room and the blonde woman looked as if she was about to pounce. "Surely you

jest Mr. Potter," a shake of Harry's head caused more gasps of emanate from the occupants of the room. "Well you see Mr. Potter when the tournament was first started it was meant to be a joyous occasion celebrating unity between schools. But as time went on people became more and more competitive forgetting about the original purpose of the tournament. Now one year each of the heads accused the others of having tampered with the wand and to solve this issue the Weighing of the Wands was created. The Weighing of the Wands is done by a wandmaker, in this case myself, and is required is to check whether your wand is in proper shape and has not been previously tampered with."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander."

Mr. Ollivander gave Harry a warm smile in return, "It was my pleasure. Now if we could continue, Mr. Krum could you please come up first." Krum got off his chair and walked mechanically over to the wand crafter. He took his wand out and and gave it to Ollivander in a swift motion one would not have expected from a person who walked so awkwardly. "Gregowitch I presume"

Krum nodded his head, "It vos one of ze last ones 'e sold"

"Yes, yes, quite thick and rigid. Hornbeam, ten and a quarter inches with a dragon heartstring core." Ollivander gave the wand a twirl and wine a fountain of wine erupted from the end. Ending the spell Olivander returned the wand to Krum. "Now Ms. Dealcour if you may so please come up."

The French Champion floated to the wandmaker and elegantly handed him the wand. Ollivander took the wand into his hand and slowly started inspecting it, "Rosewood…" He took the wand and held it straight up "Nine and a half inches and inflexible." Fleur nodded her head, "Oh my, could that be…?"

"Yes, zhe core is 'air from a veela, my gandmuzzer to be more specific." Harry looked at the predatory blonde and could see a look of disgust directed towards the French champion.

"My, I have never seen that before. I normally would not use that, very temperamental." Ollivander continued after seeing the look Fleur was giving him. "Not to say that it's bad, just very hard to get it working. Simply marvelous, this is a custom wand?"

"Yes it was made for me when I waz leetle."

Ollivander waved the wand elegantly and flowers sprouted out of the wand. "Here you go Ms. Delacour," he handed the flowers and the wand to the French champion. Harry could see even Ollivander wasn't immune to her beauty.

"If you would please Mr. Diggory, you may be seated Ms. Delacour." Fleur floated to her seat and smiled flirtatiously at Cedric as he walked by. Harry could see the back of Cedric's neck turn red. Cedric handed the wand to Ollivander with great care. "Ah yes, one of mine?" Cedric nodded his head, "Ash, twelve and a quarter inches and a hair from the tail of a particularly angry unicorn. A great find if I may add, almost speared me with its horn."

Cedric smiled, "It's been great sir."

"I would hope so," Ollivander took the wand and held it like he was going to break the wand, "Very springy. A little worn but in great condition overall." Ollivander jabbed the air and small silver rings came out of the wand. "Thank you Mr. Diggory, now Mr. Potter if you would please." Cedric made his way back and stiffly nodded at Harry as they walked past each other.

Harry looked one last time at his wand and was happy that his mentor had told him he should take care of his wand. "How could I forget this wand."

Harry felt his heart thumping in his chest, what if Ollivander let his secret out? What would everyone think if they found out his wand was brothers with Voldemort's?

"Holly, 11 inches and a core of with a particularly volatile phoenix if I recall correctly." Ollivander looked at Harry with a smile.

"Much like its master." Harry returned the smile.

Ollivander laughed, "That is very true." Olivander looked closely at Harry's wand, "Curious, very curious."

"If you don't mind sir, but what is curious?"

Ollivander looked up from Harry's wand, "Well you see Mr. Potter it seems as though something in your wand has changed."

"What has changed?"

"I can't put my finger on it but perhaps you could come by my shop during the summer and we could see about fixing that."

"As you say sir"

"You may be seated Mr. Potter," the frail looking wand maker turned his attention to the rest of the champion. "It has been my utmost pleasure to lead this ceremony and I would like to thank you all for your time."

"Thank you Garrick," Dumbledore spoke for the first time since the beginning of the ceremony. "You may go back to your classes now, or perhaps it would be better to just go down to the Great

Hall for lunch. Thank you all."

"Interviews, Dumbledore, interviews. How am I supposed to get an article without interviews." The blonde lady looked predatorily at all of the champions, stopping to look at Harry before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Sorry Ms. Skeeter, it slipped my mind, perhaps we should do some pictures first?" Dumbledore said making it more of a command then a question.

"Of course, if you would all please get up so we could take pictures." Skeeter made her way to Harry firmly gripping him by the arm. "Now Mr. Potter if you would please come to the front."

After a painful amount of time where Skeeter and the photographer fought over who would be in the front, the photographs were done. Harry felt irritated; he thought they had spent too much time on the photographs. As he was leaving he heard a voice which stopped him in his tracks.

"Mr. Potter, we still have to do an interview." Harry turned and saw Skeeter staring at him. She walked up to him and stood between him and the door.

"I'm sorry Ms. Skeeter but I am hungry and I would really like to go down to eat now, so if you would please." Harry tried to step around but found himself facing Skeeter again.

"Call me Rita," she grabbed him by the arm and tried to get him to go with her "It will only take a minute"

"Ms. Skeeter," both Harry and Skeeter turned around and found themselves facing Dumbledore.

"If Mr. Potter does not want to do an interview then please let him go." Dumbledore said it with a steely tone.

Harry yanked his arm out of Skeeter's grip and walked out of the room.

* * *

The cool November breeze went hit Harry in the face, washing away any tiredness from the long week, He was starting to get worried, Sirius had not replied to his letter. This was the longest time it had taken Sirius to respond; usually he was able to reply within a week. Additionally Quidditch had been cancelled, which normally would have taken his mind off of things.

"Harry," Harry turned around to see Neville jogging his way. Since the picking of the Goblet, Harry had started to spend more time with Neville. Harry would help Neville in classes and in return Neville would tell him about the history of the wizarding world. "Are you coming to Hogsmeade."

"Nah Neville, I don't feel like it. You should go with Dean and Seamus I think I am going to sit this one out."

"C'mon Harry, it'll help take your mind off of things." Harry could see determination in Neville's eyes and knew he wouldn't be able to convince him.

"Let's go," Harry said reluctantly.

They walked to the carriages and got on to one of the last ones. Harry grabbed onto one of the ornate handles in the carriage as it started to make its way to Hogsmeade. "So how are you Neville?"

"I'm good Harry, just been busy trying to keep up with homework. What about you?" Neville saw Harry's eye turn a shade of green much like the trees in a dark forest. Before Harry could say something, an argument broke out in a carriage behind them. Harry turned his body and saw the two people whom he had once called his friends.

Hermione looked to be lecturing Ron on something, waving her hands frantically. Ron on the other hand had his arm resting on the edge of the carriage with his head resting on his hands. "You know, they've been falling apart ever since you stopped talking to them." Harry turned back and saw Neville looking at him. "You can always hear them in Gryffindor Tower, always bickering. Anyways, how'd you do on that Potions Essay?"

After a quick trip to Honeyduke's for Neville, both friends made their way to the Three Broomsticks. As Harry entered the pub a sudden wave of heat hit him, washing away the coldness. A quick scan showed that most of the tables were already taken.

"Let's get the one in the corner." Neville pointed to an empty table next to a group of old wizards. "I'll go and get the drinks, what do you want?"

"Butterbeer's just fine." Harry replied distractedly.

Neville turned around and started walking to the bar. Harry took this opportunity to look around.

Many Hogwarts students sat at tables, talking loudly. Harry could even see a couple of professors all sitting at one table.

"Here you go Harry," Harry took the Butterbeer from Neville and took a sip. The coldness made Harry shiver.

While talking to Neville about Quidditch, Harry felt like someone was staring at him, turning around Harry found the eyes of the French Champion on him. Before Harry could do anything a sudden loud crash announced the arrival of Skeeter. Taking a one last sip of his Butterbeer, Harry tossed some coins onto the table and left before Skeeter could see him.

"Harry," a loud voice called from behind him. The boy in question stopped and Neville caught up to him, bent over trying to catch his breath. "What happened there? You just left all of a sudden."

"Sorry Nev, just wanted to get out of there." The green eyed boy started walking down the path and before they knew it they were standing in front of the Shrieking Shack.

"Um Harry, why are we here? I've heard that a ghost haunts this place. Can we please leave?" Neville pleaded.

The messy haired boy looked at Neville and started laughing, but before he could say anything, a voice stopped him.

"Harry…"

* * *

**AN: I'm back! Sorry guys didn't mean to take this long to put this chapter up. I had school, then exams, then course registration and all of these things just left me no time to write. And then when I was finally ready to get it up, other things came up. Anyways, I now have a new beta, the fantastic** **Darkstorm Alchemist who was able to make sure this chapter would be posted. I am going to have most of the summer to write so I am going to try to do weekly update and if everything goes fine this story may be done by the end of the summer (fingers crossed). Sorry once again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do review, it helps motivate me to write more and any feedback is appropriated.**

**AN2: I forgot to say if at any point you want to check up on the progress of the story or have a question do feel free to PM me. You can also check my profile page if you want updates on when the chapter will be up (Or how much I've written).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Harry.."

The person in question turned around. As he saw the person to whom the voice belonged to, a sudden burst of energy filled his body. Before he could do anything else his legs had started moving on their own accord. "Sirius!" Exclaimed Harry joyfully before hugging Sirius.

"Easy there pup, your godfather isn't as young as he used to be," Sirius used his hands to pry Harry from himself and looked him in the face. He was reminded once again of Harry's uncanny resemblance to his father. Letting a smile form on his lips, Sirius tousled Harry's hair causing Harry to whine.

"Hi Mr. Black," Sirius turned his attention to the other boy.

"Who's this Harry?" Sirius turned towards Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Neville Longbottom," Harry pointed his hand towards Neville and continued on after seeing Sirius' perplexed look. "He's a friend."

Putting his hand forward, Sirius looked Neville in the eye and said, "Well hello Neville, call me Sirius, Mr. Black makes me sound old." Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius' antics. "Speaking of friends, where are Ron and Hermione?"

Sirius instantly wished he could have taken back those words. Harry's normally vivid, bright green eyes narrowed. Harry brushed his hand through his hair and Sirius was once again struck by the similarity between Harry and James. Shaking those thoughts from his head, Sirius transfigured a nearby rock into a bench and applied some heating charms. Letting himself collapse onto the bench, Sirius patted the seat next to him letting Harry know to sit next to him. Giving Neville a look, Sirius put an arm around Harry and waited for Neville to leave the clearing.

"So what happened pup?" Sirius could see the frustration in Harry's actions.

Harry sighed heavily before continuing, "Well..."

_A perplexed Harry slowly made his way to Gryffindor Tower, pondering on recent events. The anger that was once yearning to be released had cooled down a little leaving Harry with a clear mind. Questions entered Harry's head leaving him aching to get answers. How was it that he was always caught in the middle? Why did things never change? It always happened to him._

_Harry was so distracted that he did not notice the suit of armor in front of him until he walked into it. Slowly getting back up and dusting himself off, Harry found himself in front of the stairs to the common room. Putting the suit back into its place, Harry held his head high and walked to the Fat Lady._

_Harry quickly muttered the password and entered the common room. The first thing that ho hit Harry was the noise. Perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised that the Gryffindor's were partying._

_The crowd slowly parted as Harry tried to walk to the other side of the common room. He received a mixed reaction as he walked. While some patted his back, others have him dirty looks. Once he finally reached the Dean, he pulled him aside, "What's happening here?"_

_Dean gave him an odd look, "Are you purposely acting daft?"_

'_What?" Harry asked bewilderedly._

"_Your name came out of the Goblet. Not many people are happy about that."_

_Before Harry could reply a sudden weight on his shoulders forced him to turn around. Looking at his sholuder he was surprised to find two arms on them. Looking up from his shoulder he was even more surprised to find the owners of the arms to be the twins._

_One of the twins, Fred or was it George, whistled loudly making the noise in the common room come to a stop. "Oi, listen up," One twin shouted._

"_We have here, the great fourth champion. It may not be Angelina, but it's a Gryffindor nonetheless." The other twin said to the crowd._

_Both Fred and George turned to look at Harry in unison. "So how'd.." One of the twins started_

"_..you do it?" Harry looked at the crowd and found them listening expectedly._

_Harry took in a deep breath before starting, "I didn't enter my name in the Goblet." Sudden shouts of dismay filled the room. Accusations of lying were hurled at Harry, forcing him take a step back. A large bang filled the room, Harry turned and found one of the twins with their wand in the air. "Come on Harry,you can tell us," one of the twins pleaded._

"_We won't tell anyone, we promise."_

"_But I didn't do it!" Harry said in all seriousness._

_A snort came from the crowd, Harry found himself facing his best friend. "Come on Harry, you could have at least told me. After all we had been through."_

_Harry was left feeling helpless, here he was stuck in a situation and his own friends didn't even believe him. "Come on Ron, you know I hate this attention, I never wanted any of it." Harry tried his best to make his friend see the truth but the attempt of fruitless. Harry searched around the room for Hermione, "Please," Harry said looking Hermione in the eyes._

_The one word shook Hermione to the core. Never had she ever seen Harry this helpless. Perhaps he hadn't entered his name into the Goblet. But who else could have, when she looked at it logically it didn't make any sense. Why would anyone enter Harry's name into the Goblet._

"_Hermione, how could I enter my name into the Goblet if I wasn't even here." Harry couldn't understand why no one believed him. "You know what this date means to me." The little noise that was present in the room went away. Only the crackling of the fire could be heard._

_Hermione tried to reassess the situation again but it yielded the same result. "But Harry, who else could have entered your name into the Goblet?" Hermione asked pointedly, "You never come for the feasts either, but today you decided to attend."_

_Harry felt the last of his energy leave him as his world came crashing down. He heard the murmuring of the crowd as he fell to his knees. The anger that had gone away had come back with a vengeance. It was crashing against the walls of his body, causing it to tremble. He couldn't take it anymore. Pushing aside the hand which was trying to help him get up, Harry used sheer will to help himself up. Harry made his way through the crowd to the entrance. Many people were left stunned at Harry's actions, not having ever seen him like this. The pounding of the anger in his ears prevented Harry from hearing the shout from Hermione. As Harry got to the entrance a prefect tried to block his way. When the prefect looked into Harry's eyes, he stepped away letting Harry leave. The once emerald eyes were just voids of black with anger flickering._

_As Harry walked in the halls he started feeling more and more suffocated. Wanting to get out of there as soon as possible Harry sprinted down the hall and into a secret passage._

Sirius could still see the anger present in Harry's eye's. His knuckles were white from his hand clenching throughout the story. "Pup," Sirius unsuccessfully tried to get Harry to face him. "Look me in the eye. Harry, you have to let the past go, if your friends aren't willing to stand by your side then you have to let them go." Harry nodded jerkily at Sirius' advice. "Perhaps its time for you to make new friends," Sirius advised cautiously.

Harry's slumped at those words, "How can I trust anyone else? What if they leave me as well?" Sirius felt his heart ache. Why couldn't the ministry have let him out before? Perhaps things wouldn't have come to this.

"Harry, all I'm saying is that if you don't try, how are you going to find out?" Harry grimaced at those words.

Harry sighed and reluctantly said "I guess. But don't ask me to forgive them." Sirius shook his head, at least it was a start.

* * *

Harry aimlessly walked through the halls, unable to eat anything. Creature. Were they out of their mind? How was he expected to fight a mythological creature? "Mr. Potter," a tiny voice squeaked causing the green-eyed boy to turn around.

Looking down and finding his mentor he replied, "Yes professor."

"I was wondering if you could join me in my office, I have an important matter to discuss with you." Without another word, the small professor turned around and led the way to his office.

The minute he entered the office, Harry knew that his mentor had called him in for a serious matter. "Would you like some tea Harry?" Flitwick asked

"Yes professor."

The nimble professor poured some tea and handed it to Harry, before taking some himself.

"I have called you here for a reason Harry."

"Why professor?"

"As you may know, the first task is fast approaching," at the sight of Harry's nod, the little wizard continued. "As you are three years younger, you are at a severe disadvantage."

"I know sir, it's something that has been on my mind lately." Harry looked down at his tea.

Flitwick smiled at Harry's words, "Well thats good then. That shows me that you are taking matter seriously." Harry tried to smile at those words, but only a grim look passed on his face. "What about your strategy?" Harry looked up, showing the grim look on his face. "I see you haven't started yet. You are aware the first task is -"

"Professor," Harry interrupted, shocked at what his mentor was about to do.. "You are not supposed to tell me about the task."

"Do you think that both the heads of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons follow those rules? Harry you are three years younger than them. Any advantage you get, you should take."

"It's not that professor, I already know about the task. I just don't want you getting in trouble for a silly reason." These words shocked Flitwick.

"That's great then, I would advise you to get started on research as soon as possible. Don't want you getting left behind. If you need anything, you can always come to me for help." Harry took this as a dismissal and got up from his chair.

"Before I go, just one last question professor. Why did you do this?"

"Flitwick knew those words we coming so he had done his best to prepare for them. "Well Harry you see, I consider you more than a student. You have been coming to me for the past few years for help and extra classes. I didn't want you to be stuck in the same position you were in at the Weighing of Wands ceremony."

Harry's face softened and he smiled at his mentor. "Thank you professor, it means a lot to me." Harry turned around and exited the office.

Flitwick looked at the door Harry had exited through and sighed. Why hadn't Minerva helped the poor boy prepare for the ceremony. Flitwick shook his head and reached for some paper to mark.

* * *

Harry searched through the piles of books, trying to find anything he could find useful for mythological creature. It had been a few days since he had last talked to Professor Flitwick and had made no progress in creating a strategy. Closing the book that was open on his desk, the boy-who-lived leaned back in his chair. Taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, Harry heard some giggling. Putting his glasses back on, he looked towards the source.

Viktor Krum sat at a table surrounded by piles of books. Squinting his eyes, Harry could make out the word mythology. This confirmed what his mentor had told him, both Krum and the french champion knew what the task was.

Louder giggles erupted a couple of tables down. Looking towards the origin, Harry found some girls whispering behind books while looking at Krum. Rolling his eyes, Harry looked back to find Krum giving the girls an irritating look. Interesting, so he didn't enjoy the attention.

The messy haired boy got up from his seat and did some quick stretches. Once he felt the aching of his body dull, Harry made his way over to the international quidditch star. Perhaps it was time to follow Sirius' advice.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Harry put his hand forward. Krum looked up from his book and looked at Harry's hand before giving it a firm shake.

"Viktor Krum," he replied before pointing towards the seat in front of him. "Please sit down."

Harry pulled the chair out and sat down. "So, why'd you want to enter the tournament?" Harry asked, curious as to the reason behind the Bulgarian's actions.

"Vell, my father heard about the tournament and vanted me to compete. He vants me to uphold the family honor. I do vot my father says. He vants me to go to Durmstrang, I go. He vants me to play Quidditch, I play."

Harry did a double take, Viktor Krum only played Quidditch because of his father. "So you don't enjoy Quidditch?"

"No, the game is ok, I enjoy flying more. But my father vanted me to join the National Team. I prefer to play for fun, not for job. It is funny how every one think that I love to talk about Quidditch but in reality I don't." Krum said

"Some people just don't understand," Harry said, thinking of a few similar instances in first year.

"You did not enter your name, I think." Krum inquisitivily.

"No, I really just wanted to watch this tournament from the sidelines. Of course with a bloody Dark Lord on your back, a normal year is out of the question."

"A Dark Lord?" Krum raised an eyebrow while looking at Harry.

"Maybe another time." Harry said, not in the mood to explain the reasons.

"You are not as bad as the blonde haired boy says." Krum said cracking a small smile.

"Malfoy right?" Harry asked. At Krums nod, Harry continued, "You shouldn't believe half the stuff he says. He thinks he owns this place."

Krum let out a hideous laugh which seemed to scare some of the first years in the library. Before Krum could say anything, a shadow appeared over both their heads. Madame Pince was standing next to their table and giving them glare which would even have Dumbledore scared. "Quiet" she croaked before walking away from the table.

"Do you want to go to a quieter place to study." Viktor peaked at this, looking curiously at Harry. "I know that it must be annoying for you, with all the giggling and all."

Viktor looked suspiciously at Harry and took a second to respond. "Okay," he grunted before getting up and picking up some of the books. As they left the library Harry heard groans of disapproval come from the giggling table. The fourth champion shook his head, some things never changed at Hogwarts.

* * *

Checking one last time to make sure he had everything, Harry started his walk down to the Charms classroom. One thing he didn't like about the room of requirement was the amount of walking one had to do to get to each classroom. Unfortunately he could not do anything about it and the room's many advantages outweighed this one problem. Perhaps there was a way to avoid this.

Harry was brought out of his musing by the noise of whispers. Looking around he identified the source to be group of people. Upon closer inspection he discovered that they were huddled around a newspaper.

Ignoring the whispers, Harry continued to walk. The closer he got to the classroom the more copies of The Daily Prophet. The fourth champion turned the corner to slip on a piece of paper.

The sound of laughter caused the fallen boy to turn red. Getting up as quickly as he could, Harry could not resist looking at the piece of paper at his feet.

The piece of paper turned out to be a copy of The Daily Prophet. On it was a huge moving picture of him, one that was taken at the weighing of the wands ceremony. Curious as to what was written in the article, he picked it up.

Unfolding the paper, Harry was rendered speechless. Under the picture was the headline "Harry Potter: Savior or Cheat?" Harry started reading the article, curious as to what was said about him. As he read, he discovered that it just maligned him in every possible way.

The green eyed boy started to feel his anger rise. Here he was stuck in the stupid tournament and all these guys could do was make him out as a villain. Harry tried his best to control the anger but felt his grip of his anger going away as he continued to read the article. He had finally had enough when they had started on his parent.

The newspaper started burning in his hands and Harry let it drop. The hushed whispers of the people around him stopped. Everyone watched Harry with interest. Curious as to what he would do next.

Harry stifled the remaining anger not wanting to make a scene but as he walked around the corner he bumped into Malfoy. Ignoring the boy Harry continues down the hall, eager to make it to class before his anger took control of him.

"Potter," a voice called bitterly. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

Harry turned around to face the blonde boy. "Not now Malfoy," he said through clenched teeth. Of all the times, the boy had picked now to pick on him.

Harry once again turned his back to Malfoy but stopped dead in his tracks at the word of the slytherin. "Where you going Potter? Running behind mommy's skirt like a coward."

Harry felt his anger roar to be let out. He started trembling, unable to control himself. How dare he? Harry turned and looked Malfoy in the eyes. "What did you say Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked at Harry, "You heard me."

Harry clenched his fists bringing it back. All Harry could see was red. In one fluid motion the green-eyed boy punched Malfoy, causing him to fall down. Looking at Malfoy on the ground brought Harry back to his senses. Quickly wanting to get away from the scene, Harry turned and started to walk to the end of the hallway.

A rustling of robes made Harry take out his wand and turn to Malfoy. Before the blonde boy could even take his wand out from his robes, Harry had wand point on Malfoy. "_Locomotor_!" Harry shouted, causing the boy's feet to lift off the ground. With a swipe of his wand, Malfoy was sent sailing through the air before hitting a wall. The boy didn't look seriously injured but had a dazed look, as if he didn't know what had just happened.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry added for extra measure. He caught Malfoys wand in his hand. Harry slowly walked over to where Malfoy was now lying down. Looking down at the frightened boy made Harry smirk.

"Malfoy, when will you learn to stop." Malfoy gazed frighteningly at Harry, unable to control his shuddering. Harry inspected Malfoy's wand, feeling the need to break it. The boy-who-lived looked back down at the boy lying at his feet. Harry bent down to get closer to Malfoy. "Now listen to me Malfoy, I'm sick and tired of you bothering me all the time. So if you know what's good for you, stay out of my way."

Malfoy could only nod at Harry's words causing Harry's smirk to become wider. Harry took the wand he held in his hand and put it into Malfoy's robe before walking off.

* * *

**AN: Just wanted to let you know that I have done some edits to the previous chapter. Some are major, like a new scene at the beginning of Chapter 3. The edits and this chapter are unbeta'd so there may be some errors. Chapter 5 is being written and will probably be be up next sunday. Now to talk about the story. The Harry in this story already knows about a lot of stuff because of the diaries he got. There will be a confrontation between Harry and Dumbledore probably after the Yule Ball which should explain some the things and why Harry isn't happy with Dumbledore. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please read and review. Thank you!**

**AN2: Also I will probably come back to this chapter, as I feel it will need some edits since this was written before the edits to the prevous chapters. Also Chapter 5 is about 40% done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry looked at the grand doors in front of. The minute he walked out of the Room of Requirement he would have to make his way down for the first task. Butterflies in his stomach had kept him from eating a proper breakfast. Harry slowly raised himself off the bed and walked across the room to the mirror.

Black robes adorned with red covered Harry's body. On the front, the crest of Hogwarts was the only object which stood out on the otherwise plain robe. The back on the other hand was a totally different matter. His name was written elegantly in blood red. Underneath his name, 'Triwizard Champion' was inscribed in big golden letters. Looking inside his pocket, Harry was relieved to find that his wand was there.

Gazing one last time at the mirror, the nervous boy gave his robe a couple of tugs to straighten it out before walking towards the door. Harry raised his hand and grabbed the ornate handle. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to ready himself. Harry yanked at the door as he opened his eyes and stepped out.

The boy-who-lived stood up straight with his head held high, trying to ignore the whispers around him. He strode confidently to the Entrance Hall where he was surprised to find Neville waiting. As Harry got closer, Neville waved at him, accidentally bumping into someone who was walking by the clumsy boy.

"Hi Harry," Neville said as Harry approached him.

"Hey Neville," Harry greeted back as both set off for first task.

"So how are you feeling? Ready for the task?" Neville asked in a rushed tone.

"Easy there Nev." Harry said causing the nervous boy to blush.

"Sorry," Neville mumbled timidly.

"I'm feeling nervous," Harry said, trying to forget about what he was about to face. "What about you?"

"Kind of excited about the task," Neville said before realizing what that meant. "Not that I want anything bad to happen." He added afterwards. Harry chuckled at Neville. The boy seemed more nervous than he did and that was saying something.

As they walked Harry could see a stadium in the distance. How had he never been to that part of the grounds before? Harry noted down the location to visit in the future and turned to the task at hand. How was he going to be able to fight something he didn't know much about? While he had read as much as he could on mythological creatures, there were countless other creatures he hadn't even heard about. What would he do if he had no clue what the creature was.

Before Harry knew it the boys were standing in front of the entrance. The stadium that had once seemed far was now right in front of him. Looking around Harry saw a tent next to which some tournament organizers were standing.

Harry turned to Neville, "Good luck Harry!" The boy said.

"Thanks Neville," Harry replied.

"I have to get going, got to get good seat, make sure you win out there." Neville walked into the stadiums, waving at some people inside.

Harry walked over to the tent and pulled aside the flap before entering. It was decorated with various things. Their were small oak tables and chairs. A bar where some food was at and some beds in one corner of the tent.

The Champions seemed to be scattered around the tent. Cedric was busy pacing around with his hands crossed. While Viktor was sitting and tapping his foot. The french champion seemed to be playing with her hair, deep in thought.

Harry turned around as he heard voices. Walking into the tent were the tournament organizers and the heads of the schools. "Could all the champions please come and hear some final instructions." One of the organizers said loudly.

Harry walked over to a man with graying hair. He looked around, staring at Harry before clearing his throat. "Welcome Champions, to the first task. This is a task of wits and courage. If one does not act quickly they will be left objective of this task is to retrieve an egg**. **Now it isn't as easy as it sounds, there will be obstacles, you will have to face creatures of which you had heard stories about when you were children." Harry looked around himself, the faces of the other champions were pale. Had they discovered what the creatures were?

Harry looked back at Barty Crouch Sr., who was about to explain some rules. "Now then, your order was determined by the order of your names coming out of the Goblet. First will be Mr. Krum, then Mr. Diggory. after which Ms. Delacour will go and lastly followed by Mr. Potter. That will be all, Mr. Krum please wait for one of the many organizers to call you. Thank you." With that everyone headed different ways, leaving the champions to themselves.

Harry saw Mr. Crouch about to leave so he quickly followed. He dodged Ludo Bagman who looked as if he had something to say. "Mr. Crouch!" He shouted, stopping the old man. "I wanted to talk to you."

Mr. Crouch looked at him impatiently. "What is it?"

"I wanted to know if there was any way I wouldn't have to take part in this tournament." Harry asked, worried that he might be in danger.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but once your name has come out of the Goblet here is nothing I can do." Mr. Crouch informed him, giving him a look of pity.

Harry deflated, "Okay, thank you Mr. Crouch." He said, disheartened by what Mr. Crouch had told him. As much as he had prepared for the tournament, he really didn't want to take part. While he would have loved to ask before, Mr. Crouch was just never present at the castle and many of his letters had gone unanswered.

Harry entered the tent to find only him, Cedric and Fleur inside. It appeared that Viktor had left for the task. Taking a seat on a chair, Harry started reviewing all the information he had read to prepare for the first task.

Slowly, he was left by himself in the tent. A shot of the cannon announced what he presumed to be the end of the task for the french champion. Raising himself from the chair, Harry stretched himself out. Butterflies bounced around in his stomach, making him want to vomit. An organizer made his way to him. "Are you okay Mr. Potter?" He asked worriedly looking at his pale face.

Harry waved him off, "I'm fine," he said.

"If you say so, I just wanted to let you know that it's your turn to perform the task." Harry nodded at his words. "Also as you are the last champion, your obstacle is the only one remaining. You will be facing a wyvern which will do it's best to prevent you from escaping with the egg."

Harry felt the last of his blood drain from his face. A bloody wyvern. Of all things. He had hoped for a small obstacle, perhaps a vampire, but no. Harry mustered up all of his courage and made his way out of the tent. As he proceeded to the entrance he tried to remember what he had read on the wyvern.

_Wyverns are creatures which live in the great mountains of Europe. They are thought to be the cousins of dragons. A wyvern shares many traits with a dragon but while a dragon can breathe fire, wyverns cannot. A wyvern also possesses two legs which have sharp claws. Their scaly exterior is slippery, allowing them to slide on their stomachs when necessary. Their wings have a leathery appearance very similar to dragons. Unlike a dragon, a wyvern is not intelligent. It will do what it wants without any thought. In addition to its sharp teethes, a wyvern's tail in poisonous. The larger the wyvern, the more poisonous. While it may look like a dragon, its smaller form makes it agile and more dangerous. Because of it's smaller form, wyverns tend to eat less than dragons and like sleep right afterwards to digest its food. The amount of time it takes to sleep depends on the size of its prey. A wyvern also keeps its mouth open to allow cold air to enter to soothe it's internal temperature. While the cold air helps the wyvern, a sudden decrease in temperature can leave it feeling dazed or in an extreme amount of pain._

While Harry hadn't had the time to make individual plans for each creature he had read about. He still had a general idea of what to do.

The noise of the stadium was drowned out by the pumping of blood in his ears as he approached the entrance. The ground started to become rougher, rocks and boulders scattered across the arena. Looking around Harry could not see the wyvern. "And here comes the fourth and youngest champion, Harry Potter!"

Harry ignored Ludo Bagmans commentary instead choosing to focus on the task and formulating a plan. As he go closer to the center, he saw a cave jutting out of the ground. What he had first thought to be a rock was actually an entrance.

Slowly making his way to the entrance, Harry quickly checked to make sure he hadn't missed anything. With one rapid step, he had entered the cave. The first thought that hit his head was the humidity making it difficult for him to breathe. The second was the darkness. While he was not that far off from the entrance, he still could not see what was in front of him.

A quick spell solved that issue. A small ball of light floated in front of him, following his movements. As Harry continued to go deeper into the cave, he had more trouble breathing. Water dripped from stalactite onto the slimy floor.

A noise broke the silence making Harry jump. Quickly calming down Harry continued onward, his wand ready. He felt something bump into his foot causing him to fall face first. A sharp pain in his knee forced him to cry out in pain.

Quickly realizing it was a cut the green eyed boy dampened the searing pain in his knee with duller version of the numbing charm. Slowly turning around and remaining seated on the ground Harry inspected the wound. A shallow cut across his knee was bleeding. Hoping it wouldn't cause too much trouble Harry looked around, trying to find the object he had tripped on.

A skull lay at his feet. Frightened by it, Harry quickly cast a banishing spell on to it, making it disappear in the cave. The scared boy remained seated until the thumping in his chest slowed down. Once he felt calmed the boy tried to get up. Harry winced, while the numbing charm was still there, movement at the knee caused it to throb.

Harry hoped he was getting closer, as the noises seemed to be getting louder. The light illuminated the path, letting him see a cavern. All of a sudden, a huge gust of heat hit him. It felt as if he were in a forge. Harry sighed in relief as he applied some cooling charms on himself.

Taking the opportunity to look around Harry was surprised by his surrounding. Mountains of gold were situated across the cavern. Gems were littered across the floor. Rocks and boulders took up the space where there was no gold. At no sight of the wyvern, Harry made his way across the cavern. Eager to find the egg Harry started searching through the piles of gold.

The cave shook, causing gold to spill on to the floor. Harry looked around, trying to identify the source. A roar came from behind him causing him to trip. Steadily Harry got up and closed his eyes. As he turned he prayed that the wyvern was not behind him.

The boy opened his eyes to find the large creature blocking his path. The wyvern stood on its legs with its breast proudly sticking out. The shiny black scales on its body reflected the light. The jet black tail was constantly moving, its point never staying too long in one place. The wings were a matte black and looked to be too big for the creature to stretch them out. Its glowing red eyes only showed loathing.

The wyvern roared again showing its displeasure and breaking Harry from the trance. Noting in his head not too keep staring at the creature, he looked around for a place to hide. A large puddle of water lay only a couple of meters away. Perhaps this was its drinking source. Harry slowly raised his wand to his face and performed a bubble head charm.

Ignoring the dull ache in his knee, Harry dashed to the water and hoped that it was deep enough to allow him hide. The wyvern made an attempt at getting Harry but missed. Harry closed his eyes and jumped in mid stride. Cool water hit him, sending chill down his spine. Once Harry felt his body hit the ground, he opened his eyes.

The water was just deep enough to let him sit and think. Reviewing what he had read, Harry tried to create a plan. Once again he had jumped into the task without thinking. He should have waited and entered once he had a plan. Putting those thought aside, Harry tried to think of the next step of action.

First priority was the disillusionment charm, something he had been working on for a few days. After many attempts Harry successfully made himself blend in with his environment. Looking down he was surprised that he was not completely invisible. Only taking on the appearance of the environment.

Next he looked for something to throw to distract the wyvern. His vision was not clear, putting that off as being underwater the boy continued to search. Small rocks lay across the floor but none seemed big enough. A weird shaped object caught his eye. Upon closer inspection the object turned out to be his glasses which must have fallen off when he jumped into the pool.

An idea started forming in his head. Perhaps if he threw his glasses it would distract the dragon long enough for him to transfigure a rock into an animal. The only problem seemed to be his eyesight; while he could still see, the blurriness wouldn't help.

Hoping for the best Harry grabbed his glasses and slowly raised his body out of the water. This caught the wyvern's attention. Before it could react, Harry threw his glasses which bounced off the wall behind the wyvern and disappeared. The wyvern followed after the sound letting out a hideous screech.

The ball of light seemed to have extinguished when Harry jumped into the water. Harry looked around the dimly lit room and could make out a huge boulder. He focused on the boulder and thought of a pig. While Harry had practiced this with his mentor he had only ever achieved getting the boulder to feel like flesh.

Once the charm was done, Harry turned back the wyvern which looked to have come back in defeat. Quickly dashing out of the water, Harry made his way to the boulder. The wyvern sniffed the air trying to find Harry. Unable to see his camouflaged body.

The disillusionment charm flickered as Harry moved but otherwise kept him out of sight. Harry came to the rock and was happy to find that it possessed a fleshy quality. While it didn't look like a pig, it would do it's job.

The wyvern roared with frustration. It slowly made its way towards Harry. Standing only a few meters away, Harry was glad that the bubble head charm was still intact. It stopped at the sight of the fleshy sphere. It sniffed around, trying to catch Harry's scent.

The boy prayed that the monster would fall for the trap. The wyvern drew its head back before pouncing on the transfigured boulder. The wyvern swallowed it whole, drawing its head back once again to face the ceiling. The monster, now satisfied with itself, went behind the piles of gold to rest.

Harry tried to find the egg but wasn't able to see clearly. "_Accio glasses_," Harry whispered thinking about his glasses. An object came zooming at him and hit him. Harry heard it hit the ground, making a loud noise. Hoping the wyvern had not heard the glasses, the boy fell onto his knees to search for his glasses.

As his hands touched the cool metal of his frames, Harry sighed in relief. Picking them up and holding them in his hand. Harry pointed his wand at them. "_Reparo_," he whispered. Taking his now fixed glasses Harry put them on.

The blurry room came into focus. Harry popped the bubble on his face and took some time readjust to breathing in the humid room. Once he felt alright, the bespectacled boy made his way to the gold and tried to find the egg.

As Harry walked by a pile of gold, the cave shook causing the gold to hit him. Looking up the green-eyed boy saw what had been looking for. The egg sat atop a mountain of gold. The snoring of the now sleeping wyvern must have shaken it out.

"_Accio egg_!" Harry shouted gleefully. The egg didn't move from its place. "Of course it wouldn't be that easy," he thought aloud.

Harry tiptoed to where the egg was and slowly started climbing the pile. Harry froze at the sound of gold hitting the ground. Once he was sure that the wyvern was still sleeping he continued. The egg was just within reach, shining in the dim light.

Harry stretched his hand out but couldn't seem to grasp the egg. All of a sudden he felt the gold underneath him fall, causing him to lose his balance. Harry fell back, his hand still outstretched. The green eyed boy hit the ground hard. Pain exploded in his back, causing him to cry out.

A loud roar filled the cave. The wyvern had woken up. Harry struggled to get up, trying his best to ignore the pain in his back. With great effort Harry lifted himself off the floor and steadied himself. Looking around, Harry was relieved to find that the egg had fallen to the ground as well. Ignoring the growing pain Harry quickly grabbed it and started towards the exit.

He went as fast as his painful leg could take him. The ground shook as the wyvern chased him. The fleeing boy saw the cave entrance getting closer, the white light shining through it.

The cool air hit Harry as cheers erupted in the stands. Harry covered his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. The ground still shaking as the thumping of footsteps grew louder.

A ferocious bellow filled the air, stunning the crowd. Harry slowly turned around, uncovering his eyes. There stood the wyvern in all its glory, its mighty wings fully expanded. It's red eyes filled with hatred. The wyvern brought it's head up, sniffing the it.

Harry slowly inched his way to the side while the creature was distracted. Taking a chance Harry looked back, the exit was still too far. It looked like he would have to face the wyvern.

"_Impedimenta_!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the wyvern. The spell seemed to dissolve as it hit the creatures hide. Of course the hide was spell resistant. Then it hit Harry his only chance was to hit the wyvern in the mouth.

The wyvern turned back to Harry. It brought its head back before trying to attack him. "_Glacius_!" A light blue mist shot out of his wand and into the wyvern's open mouth. The magnificent creature stopped as it felt ice cold air enter it's mouth. The sudden change in temperature in air caused its head to erupt in pain.

The wyvern let out a terrifying cry of pain. Harry quickly turned and ran off to the exit, tightly grabbing on to the egg. As he reached the exit point, a crowd of wizards approached him. Several ran into the arena while one stood in front of him.

The wizard looked to have only graduated a few years ago. He smiled amiably at Harry. "Mr. Potter," he said warmly. "Could you continue to the medic tent, afterwhich we will come back to the arena for your scores."

Harry was about to protest but felt the pain in his back growing. "Lead the way."

Harry stopped mid step as he heard laughter come from the stadium. He turned around and was surprised to find a group of wizards in front of a large worm doing the worm. Many questions filled Harry's head, he turned back to the wizard.

As if sensing Harry's befuddlement, the wizard said, "It's a boggart."

"A boggart?" Harry was bewildered, how was that possible? He wasn't most afraid of wyvern.

"Yes, a boggart. It had some complicated spells on it preventing it from turning into something else." The official explained excitedly. "We did not want any champions to be seriously injured so some changes to the tasks had to be made."

"And this wasn't dangerous?" Harry asked.

"Well not as dangerous as the real thing. A boggarts form is weaker than the fear it takes on." The wizard seemed exhilarated by the idea of the task. "This way champions would not have to face the real danger. There were still handlers present who had experience with creatures likes these."

Harry kept silent, unsure what to say. He was just happy that the task was over and that he had gotten the egg. He looked down at the object he had risked his life for. It was as big as his face and was decorated with elegant engravings. Now that he looked closely, the egg had a more of a copper tone than a golden one. It seemed to absorb the sunlight, not reflecting any of it.

"Here you go Mr. Potter," Harry looked up from the egg to find himself standing at the entrance of the medic, "Once you are done getting checked up, you may proceed back to the arena to get your scores." The wizard informed Harry.

Once Harry thanked the wizard he made his way into the tent, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Now it was time to face his real fear: Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

**AN: Here's chapter 5. I had lots of trouble with this one and am not too happy with this one. This was very different when it first started. The task featured a more powerful Harry and a darker solution to the task. It was something really different from this one and as much as I liked it, I felt it did not fit into the story. So I had to pretty much rewrite the whole task. While I found this version to have a little less action and to be a little more lame, it is more fitting for the story. The hard part came when I had to do the ending. Initially it was supposed to be longer but I wanted the focus to be on the first task so I shortened the chapter. At the moment I am not too happy with the ending, it doesn't feel right but I don't feel like I can do anything to it right now because none of the changes will make it better. This will be a chapter I will come back to in a week or two but right now I want to focus on posting more chapters as summer is about to end. I think another 2 or so chapter will be posted before I start school, chapter 6 is already about 50% done. As much as I want to take another week to write this chapter I know that at the moment I need to post as many chapters as I can before school starts. Editing can be done later. Anyways I hope this chapter did not disappoint you guys and that you guys enjoyed the task. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbaton champion, sat on a bed in the medic tent. She wasn't too happy with her task results. She was currently in last place and she hated it. This had been a chance for her to prove her ability and come out of her father's shadow.

Since she was a child, she had participated in duelling tournaments. It was something she enjoyed. And while she had performed well in said duelling tournaments, she was always told how her father was the best.

Her only hope was that Harry Potter wouldn't perform well. While she knew that the three year advantage over him would help her, she was still worried. It had turned out that there was some merit to the boy's tales. Many mysterious things had happened at Hogwarts and it appeared that he was always at the center of it.

Not many had a good opinion of him, telling her of his unwillingness to talk to others. He only remained in his tightly knit group of friends. It was something she had witnessed herself. The boy never appeared to be present in the Great Hall for any meals. And the few times she saw him on the grounds, he was usually alone.

Loud cheering filled the tent, Fleur looked up to the entrance. Harry Potter limped into the tent, carrying a large golden egg. A sudden sense of dread filled her. Fleur had a feeling that Harry had performed better than her, if the cheering was any clue.

"Mr. Potter, what has happened now?" The matron rushed over to Harry.

Harry waved her off, "I'm okay, just a small scrape that's all." Harry continued to limp to a bed upon which he collapsed. Pain appeared on his face as his back hit the bed but the boy quickly hid it.

"I will be the judge of that Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey while rushing to the bed. She drew her wand and waved it around while muttering some incantations.

Fleur looked on the exchange with curiosity. They both talked as if they knew each other well. How often had the boy-who-lived visited the hospital wing?

Her attention turned back to the people when she heard a gasp come from the matron.  
"Just a scratch Mr. Potter. If the spells are any clue then your back must be in agony." Harry seemed to mutter something but as much as she strained her ear she could not hear it. "What did you say?"

"I said that the pain wouldn't be on your mind when you have a bloody wyvern chasing you." Fleur let out a gasp against her own will. Harry turned his head sharply towards her. He looked at her curiously before turning back.

"Mr. Potter drink this, it will help heal the bruising on your back and dull the aches in your bone." She handed him a bluish-green liquid in a vial. It smelled of boiled cabbages. Harry pinched his nose and drank the potion in one gulp. Fleur watched him gag and shake his head at the taste.

"Is that all?" Harry asked as, he looked wearily at the matron.

"For now, I would like you to come back to the tent once you have gotten your scores." Fleur watched the boy get up off the bed and start to walk. While he still limped it was not as prominent as when he had entered the tent. "And Mr. Potter, next time I would advise that you do not perform a numbing charm on a cut. They are not a good mix"

The boy seemed to just shake his head at those words and walk out of the tent with his egg in hand. Madam Pomfrey continued to mutter about Harry as Fleur was left thinking about what she had just seen.

* * *

Harry felt rejuvenated as he exited the tent. The potion had done wonders. While it hadn't healed him, his tiredness was slowly washing away. With the egg still in hand Harry continued to walk to the arena. He felt a sudden weight on his shoulder, pulling away Harry faced the culprits. Standing in front of him with wide grins were the Weasley twins.

"Easy there Harry," one said holding his hands up in a mock surrender.

"We were just here to check on you." Fred said, at least he thought it was Fred

"How you doin?" George asked his smile growing bigger.

"Not too bad," the other said, not letting him answer.

"Considering how you performed during the task." Harry had had enough and in what seemed like days he let out a laugh. The twins bowed to him before one of them asked, "All jokes aside how are you feeling?"

"Fine actually," Harry said. "I was on my way to find out my scores, do you guys want to come?" At the synchronised nods from the twins, they set off for the arena. Upon entering the arena, Harry was surprised to find that a majority of the audience was still there.

The judges seemed to be talking to one another. Harry looked around at the audience. The seating seemed to be split up according to house. He found the teachers all sitting together behind the judges. Trying to find his mentor he was surprised to find him sitting next to Moody, usually the little wizard sat next to McGonagall or Sprout. The charms professor saw him looking at him and gave him a thumbs at which Harry cracked a smile.

"And now for the scores of Mr. Potter." Harry heard Ludo Bagman announce. Harry turned his attention back to the judges. First was Albus Dumbledore, who raised his wand and red sparks shot out twisting into an eight.

"That's a surprise I would've thought he would have given a better score." He heard one of the twins say to the other. Next was Madame Maxine who elegantly twirled her wand out of which grew two red roses twirling around until they transformed into another eight. She lowered her wand and rose sat above her head much like the sparks which continued to float above Dumbledore.

After Madame Maxine was Barty Crouch Sr. who just pointed his wand into the air as red sparks shot out forming a nine. He heard one of the twins whistle, "Mr. Crouch must have been impressed, he gave the other champions an eight."

Igor Karkaroff quickly followed with flames spewing out of his wand and forming a seven which flickered above him. He felt one of the twins come stand behind him and whisper, "That one's prick I tell you."

"Gave Krum a bloody ten." The other joined in.

Harry just continued to ignore the twins as Ludo Bagman raised his wand. Sparks which were a horrendous shade of yellow were emitted from his wand, forming a nine. The ex-quidditch player did not look too happy as he watched the score above his head.

"And with a combined score of 41, that puts Mr. Potter tied for second place with Mr. Diggory." Mr. Bagman said as sudden loud cheering broke out from the stands. Harry looked to find the Gryffindors cheering for. He shook his head, first they doubt him now they support him.

He turned around and faced the twins as he heard his name being called. At the main entrance of the arena stood Ron Weasley frantically waving at him. Behind him stood the girl he had once taken a liking to, Hermione Granger. She stood staring at her feet looking as if she did not want to be there.

Harry ignored the two and looked at the twins. "Let's go back to the castle." Harry walked past the twins not waiting for an answer.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, staring at the fireplace in front of him. In all his years of being headmaster he had never had a more stressful year. To start things off the ministry had wanted to revive the triwizard tournament. While he was not against the idea, he would have liked to have more time to prepare the tournament. Although they had had a few talks regarding safety, for a tournament on this scale it was not enough.

Whilst at first he had thought Harry may have entered his name into the goblet the events of the first task proved him wrong. The wyvern turned boggart was never supposed to come out of the cave. To make matters worse a handler had later come up to him to let him know that he had found some extra charms on the boggart.

Those charms were supposed to make it more dangerous. Thankfully some of the more potent ones had been rendered useless because of previous charms. He shuddered to think what would have happened had those charms worked.

The events of the year had him worried. First there was that attack at the world cup which to him seemed hastily put together. As if old Death Eaters had seen someone of interest at the world cup that they had wanted to attack. Then there were the disappearances. While many had payed no attention to them, Dumbledore had noticed that of those people were involved in the tournament one way or another.

There was Bertha Jorkins who had been involved in the early stages of bringing the tournament back. Then there was Arthur Simmons who had been one of the supporting staff member for the minister. He had attended a few meeting for the minister when he was unable to attend. Finally there had been Sebastian Barnett who was a member of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and responsible for helping create and modify rules according to the demands of the other schools.

Dumbledore shook his head, all of them had been involved with the tournament and now Harry was a part of it. While he wanted to wait for another task but he had a dreaded feeling that someone was after the boy-who-lived.

A sudden green flash distracted him, standing in front of him was the Minister of Magic. He stood in his dark green suit, playing with his hands. Taking off his bowler hat, the minister proceeded to a chair. "Yes Dumbledore, you wanted to talk to me."

"Cornelius, I have to talk of a matter of grave importance." Dumbledore explained to the man sitting in front of him.

"Quickly then, I have to return to the ministry for some matters." Fudge said impatiently.

Dumbledore sighed, Fudge had changed a lot since he had left Hogwarts. The once bright boy had entered the ministry with a fresh mindset. That unfortunately did not last long, slowly the greed had changed the man making him into one who would support the agendas of others.

"The tournament has me worried. Harry Potter's name came out of the goblet and I have a suspicion that his safety is at risk." Dumbledore said hoping Fudge would understand.

"But you had said that there was a chance the boy had entered his own name into the goblet. Why would his life be in danger?" Fudge reasoned.

"His reaction had left me bewildered. For one who had not entered his name into the goblet he did not seem frightened. But I had a growing suspicion that it was not him who had committed the act. That was verified by the first task."

"What do you mean Dumbledore, I was there as well and I didn't see anything at the task. In fact I was surprised at how well the boy performed. Only goes to show that Hogwarts is the best institute in Europe" Fudge beamed, his chest puffed out at his own appraisal.

Dumbledore shook his head, of course the man was going to praise himself on something he had not even had a part in. To top it all off, he was sure that Harry had not learned all those spells in classes. He was sure some weren't a part of the fourth year curriculum. Where had he learned those? Remembering to ask those questions to Harry when he talked to him, Dumbledore turned to the matter at his hands.

"Cornelius, the boggart was never supposed to leave its cave, it didn't leave for any of the previous champions and shouldn't of left for Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said trying to get the minister to see the reasoning.

"So what Dumbledore, this could have happened to any of them, maybe a charm wore off. It happens." Fudge was unwilling to think anything was wrong for the tournament he had fought so hard for to bring back.

"But that wasn't the only thing. Some other charms were found on the boggart which had all of them been successful would have not only put Mr. Potter in danger but the spectators as well." Dumbledore hoped this would cause Fudge to see the truth.

Fudge sighed, "What do you want me do Dumbledore?"

The headmaster felt relieved that the minister had finally agreed with him. "Well firstly you should investigate those disappearances that I-"

"Dumbledore, I already told you that we have investigated them. There was nothing suspicious about them." Interrupted a red Cornelius Fudge, unable to take the embarrassment.

"And I already told you Cornelius that those are not coincidental. All of them are related to the tournament and could help us solve who put Mr. Potter's name into the goblet." Dumbledore said impatiently.

The minister opened his mouth to protest but stopped seeing no point. "Okay Dumbledore." Fudge said with displeasure.

"Also I would like to some kind of security present at the second task." Dumbledore said while peering at Fudge over his glasses.

"But… but… how?" The almost purple minister spluttered.

"I don't know Cornelius but since you brought the tournament back to Hogwarts. It's security is your responsibility.' Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone.

Fudge knew he had been backed into a corner. the audacity of the man. Not only had he forced him to do something Fudge had previously said no to but he also had him doing things which were practically impossible. How was he going to ask Amelia to spare him some aurors for the tournament. Already the budget was stretched and the department even more. Amelia was going to skin him alive.

Fudge got up from his chair distractedly. He turned around and strutted over to the fireplace. Oh and Cornelius." Fudge closed his eyes, the man was getting on his nerves. "Have a good day."

Fudge opened his eyes and turned to face the headmaster. The old man's eyes twinkled madly as he smiled. Oh how much he hated that man.

* * *

In another part of the castle three individuals sat discussing the first task. Filius Flitwick sat on a couch with Sirius Black as both of them watched Harry pace around the room. The fire in the room did little to illuminate Harry's face, leaving the others confused. "Why don't you sit down Harry?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I was this close Sirius," Harry held his fingers a small distance apart. "This close to being seriously injured. That wyvern had me in the arena and had I not read about it I would not have known what to do. I wouldn't have been able to make it out alive."

"There were handlers waiting outside the arena, I saw them myself." Sirius countered.

Harry snorted, "Well they didn't come in till the end." While Harry had initially been happy with the task, a night to think on it had made him see the truth. "I wasn't prepared, it was luck that carried me."

"Harry you are just a kid, of course you weren't going to firing off spells at the wyvern. You are three years compared to your competition." Sirius looked to Flitwick for help.

"Harry, what Sirius is saying is correct. While your performance may not have been on par with those from the champions, it was still better than any of the other fourth or even fifth years could have performed." Flitwick had personally thought the boy had performed magnificently. Of course the boy had had a lot of luck on his side, but he had been able to think of a plan on the spot.

Harry sighed and stopped pacing. He looked to Flitwick, "Professor I am going to need you to step up the training. I need to learn more before the second task, I am not going go unprepared." Harry said with determination.

Flitwick smiled at Harry, the boy had always been stubborn. "Of course, I think it is time you learned some of the more complicated spells."

"You can also go through the Black Library, when you get a chance. While some of them can be considered dark there are many others which aren't." Sirius added. "On that note, I was thinking… perhaps… you may.."

"Well get on with it." Harry said becoming impatient.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtostaywithmeoverchristmas" Sirius said.

Harry looked at Sirius with a weird look, "What?" He asked, confused as to what Sirius said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me over christmas?" Sirius closed his eyes expecting the worst.

"Of course I do." Harry said.

Sirius opened his eyes, "What did you say?"

"I said of course I do," Harry shook his head at Sirius.

Sirius smiled like a cheshire cat. The gaunt features that had developed on Sirius' face disappeared. This had been the most happiest he had seen Sirius look since getting a pardon.

Harry couldn't help feel excited at the prospect of being able to live with Sirius. He only hoped that Winter Break would come soon.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, heres another chapter. It's a little short but it was just supposed to be a filler. This may be the last chapter in a little while as school is beginning. We are probably a third of the way through 4th year. I will write when I can but posting is not going to be a priority. Once I get a break I will post chapters. Thanks and please read and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The bright sun shone through the windows of Hogwarts. Harry troded purposefully down the hallway. He had been given a message inviting him for information regarding the Second Task. It had told him to bring the egg and not to be late.

The bespectacled boy stopped in front of the open door and looked inside. For once he was not last. Ludo Bagman and Albus Dumbledore sat at a large table while Cedric sat in a chair inspecting the egg.

He strode into the room and sat on a chair next to Cedric. The boy was wearing his Hogwarts robes and his hair looked ruffled. "Hey Cedric," Harry greeted the boy.

Cedric looked up from his egg and smiled at Harry, "Hey Harry, how are you?"

"Not to bad. What about you?" Harry asked.

"Pretty good." Cedric replied. A silence filled the room as both boys started looking elsewhere. The silence was interrupted by loud footsteps. Harry looked and found the other two champion at the door, making their way into the room. They were followed by the heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Viktor Krum gave him a nod before lowering himself onto a chair. As Harry turned his head to the head table he was surprised to find the french champion staring at him. Ignoring her he continued to focus on the judges.

Ludo Bagman stood up, his stomach slightly pushing the table away. Clearing his throat he started addressing the champions. "Welcome Champions, I would like to congratulate you all on passing the first task of the Triwizard Tournament." The ex-quidditch player as well as the heads of the school started clapping their hands politely.

Once the clapping died down, Ludo continued. "Now onto the matter at hand. The Second Task will measure shrewdness and ability to decipher clues. You shall be given a clue today which will help you in the first leg of the Second Task. As the task progresses you will be given more clues. These clues will help you get the end of the task. Points will be given based on how quickly you finish the task. Your first clue is the egg."

Harry immediately looked down at the egg. Slowly turning it in his hand, he inspected it with precision. There were markings on the egg decorating it. He turned it so that the bottom of the egg faced him. He was surprised to find a band twirling into the center. The band contained elegant writing. Harry brought it closer to his face and tried to read the writing.

_Come to where the ground meets the sky _

_To start your journey before you fly_

_ Something has been taken of your _

_Guarded by creatures of old lore _

_If the time comes to a stop_

_ Perhaps its time to give it up_

Harry was left confused by the clue. What did it mean? He looked to his left to find Cedric scratching his head in confusion. The boy turned to look at him, "What does it mean?" He mouthed.

Harry raised his shoulders as a sign of not knowing the meaning. Harry turned to Krum to find him still reading. Only Fleur seemed to be not confused. She looked out the window, smiling as if she already knew the meaning of the clue.

The silence of the champions as they contemplated the clue was broken by Ludo Bagman's rambling. "Now that you are aware of the clue, you can start working on it. The Second Task will take place on the twenty-fourth of February giving you plenty of time to decipher the clue." With that Ludo Bagman sat back down.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat, "Champions you are welcome to leave now and return to whatever you were doing." Dumbledore said looking at each individual champion.

Karkaroff and Madame Maxine got up from their chairs as the champions got up. They walked out of the room with their students following suit. Harry waved to Cedric before exiting the room quickly as he saw Ludo Bagman look at him. Dumbledore called after him but by then Harry had already left, leaving Dumbledore to think of another way to talk to Harry.

* * *

Harry strolled to his transfiguration class for the first time after a many days. Next to him his mentor and Charms Professor walked to his office. The short professor had stayed quiet for much of the walk, lost in his thoughts. "What happened Professor?" Harry asked worriedly. He had not seen his mentor like this.

"Nothing Mr. Potter," he said distractedly.

"Something must have happened, you haven't said a single word in the last little while."

Flitwick sighed, "It's nothing really, just thinking on somethings." Flitwick turned to his head to look at Harry. "Did you know that there is going to be a ball?"

Harry looked at Flitwick curiously and asked, "A ball? You mean like dancing and all?" Flitwick nodded at Harry's description. "Well what's the problem with that? Worried about having to start putting your dating game on again."

His mentor smiled, "That isn't the problem. It's during the Christmas Holidays."

Harry felt his smile fade, "Well it can't be mandatory. There's no way parents are going to like the idea of their children having to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas as well."

"It shouldn't be, the thing that worries me is that after the headmaster announced the ball and let all the staff members go. He made Minerva and Pomona stay behind to talk to them." Harry looked at the professor curiously, "The only reason he would talk to Minerva and Pomona and not include either Severus nor I would be something involving the Champions."

"Well there isn't much I can do about that and the ball itself hasn't been announced yet." Harry reasoned, hoping that the ball did not complicate his Christmas plans. Both Harry and Flitwick stopped in front of the Charms classroom.

"I think it will be announced in the coming days," Flitwick said before asking Harry a question. "What made you decide to go to classes?"

Harry paused at the sudden change of topic. "Well the first taskk is over so I thought it was time to go back to classes."

"It didn't stop you from coming to Charms. Even though we already had went over the fourth year Charms syllabus during our lesson." Flitwick said smiling at having trapped him in a corner. Harry was reminded of his talk with Moody a few days back which had made him change his decision of going to classes.

"_Mr. Potter!" Harry heard somebody call out in a gruff voice. Turning around he was surprised to find the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody in front of him._

"_Good morning sir." Harry greeted, unsure of why the ex-auror wanted to talk to him._

"_Good morning to you too," Moody said. "It is quite rare to see you at Hogwarts nowadays." Harry felt all the blood rush to his face with embarrassment. Was he talking about him not attending classes? No other teacher had come to talk to him. "Now while champions are not required to take exam, may I remind you that you are in fourth year and the others are in seventh. While the others will graduate, you will need to take the O.W.L's next year without which you cannot take certain classes."_

_O.W.L's? What were those? Harry put his questions aside to review at a later time. "Sorry Professor, it had totally slipped my mind. Now that the First Task is over I will start attending again."_

_Moody grinned at him with his scar filled face. "Speaking of the First Task, I also wanted to congratulate you on your performance. While I personally thought you would have tried to do something else, you still performed admirably."_

_Harry smiled awkwardly at the praise. Something was off, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Thank you Professor. If that's all I have to get going."_

_As Harry turned around he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Also Mr. Potter if you require anysort of assistance in the upcoming task do feel free to let me know." Harry felt the hand lift off his shoulder as Moody turned around and limped in the other difrection. _

_Harry shivered slightly, there was something wrong with Moody and he would have to get to the bottom of it. _

"So you had a talk with Alastor and you decided it was time to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration again?" Flitwick asked,.

"Well I was already planning to go to Transfiguration as I am not nearly as proficient as I would like to be. Defense is another matter. I remember hearing about Moody and was told that he was one who was hard to impress." What Harry hid from Flitwick was that he had not actually heard it from someone but had read it in the journals of his parents.

Flitwick couldn't help but nod at Harry's statement in agreement, he had heard similar things. "I have noticed that he does seem a little different but a man can change."

"I guess," Harry said.

"Well you should get going to class if you want to make it on time."

"Merlin! McGonagall's going to skin me." Harry turned around and took off down the hallway, hoping he wouldn't be late for class.

* * *

The grounds were painted white as snow gently floated down to the ground from the sky. The temperature had dropped drastically but the always lit fires of Hogwarts never failed to keep the castle warm. In a rarely used part of the castle Harry double checked his trunk.

It was the first day of Christmas Holidays. McGonagal had announced the ball not too soon after his mentor had informed him about it. What had been a surrise was that McGonagal had not pulled him aside to tell him if the ball was mandatory. He had debated if it would be worth asking her but in the end decided not too.

The fact that she had not told him meant that he wasn't required to go. Harry looked at his packed trunk which sat on the bed. He had considered bringing books with him to read but had decided against it, as he wanted to spend Chrismtas relaxing with his godfather.

Once he felt ready he performed a quick shrinking charm that Professor Flitwick had taught him. Picking up te trunk, now the size of his palm, he shoved it into his pockets before looking back at the room one more time. After making sure he had not forgotten anything Harry walked over to the door before pulling the big doors.

Stepping out Harry strolled down to the main entrance. The halls were quiet as most students had not woken up yet. For once Harry did not need to worry about others staring at him or persistant irritation of having to hide from Ron and Hermione. While both had started to realize Harry did not want to talk to them, they still tried to get him to talk.

Taking longer than usual Harry reached to find a handfull of the younger students lingering around. While most of the older students had decided to stay, many of the younger students had been forced to go as they could not attend the ball. Harry tried his best to ignore the whispers. As soon as he had walked in all had stared at him. Quickening his pace he reached a carriage and jumped onto it.

Harry could not control the giddy feeling in his stomache. He was finally getting to spend time with his godfather. While he had wanted to live with him, the hearing had taken up much of his godfather's time during the summer. Charms around the carriage prevented Harry from feeling the cold and let him watch the scenery go by.

The beauty of Hogwarts left him speechless much like the first time he had seen the castle while on a boat. The snow just increased the beauty. It made even the Whomping Willow look good.

Before Harry knew it he had reached the station, the trip had gone by fast as he admired the grounds. Harry stepped off and treaded to the steps of the station. The Hogwarts Express stood still on the tracks, black billows of smoke coming out of it. He walked to the middle of the train and stepped into it. He was hit by sudden warmth. Younger students ran down the **hall,** Harry stepped into the carriage he usually sat in and was surprised to find a blonde haired ravenclaw seated there.

"I'm sorry," Harry said as he stepped out the carriage but stopped as the Ravenclaw's started speaking.

"You can sit here if you like Harry Potter." The girl said as Harry seated himself in the carriage. The girl interested him, she seemed to always have a far off look. He was surprised that he had never seen her in the castle before.

The girl went back to reading her magazine. "I'm Harry by the way," Harry said as he broke the silence.

"Oh I know," she said as she continued to read. Harry was astounded, the girl did not seem to be interested in talking to him. Taking that as the end of the conversation Harry looked out the window, as the train started moving.

Time passed slowly, as Harry watched the surroundings pass. After what felt like an eternity, the train reached Kings Cross station. Harry quickly got up and exited the carrriage, wanting to avoid talking to the strange girl.

He stepped off the train and was greeted by the sight of parents waiting for their children. Harry looked around hoping Sirius had got his owl telling him the time of his arrival. "Harry!" A voice called out. Harry looked to where the voice came from and was relieved to find his godfather standing waiting for him.

Harry rushed to his godfather and hugged him once he reached him. "No hug for me?" Someone asked from behind Sirius. Harry stepped back and was surprised to find his old Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin.

"Moony," Harry said happily, before hugging him as well. Sirius looked at Harry and was happy to find him smiling again. His godson had been through a lot in the year. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just been spending some time with Sirius to make up for lost time. How are you doing now?" Remus asked in return.

Before Harry could speak, Sirius started complaining. "Enough of these formalities, we can talk to each other at the house. In front of warm fire where I won't be losing my fingers to a frostbite."

Harry smiled as he saw Remus roll his eyes, "Come on then let's go. How are we getting to your house?"

At this Sirius could not help but smile, "Have you heard of Apparition?" Both Sirius and Remus started laughing at the look of Harry's face.

While Harry happily talked to Sirius and Remus, a certain french champion searched for Harry throughout the castle to no success.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I know that it's another short chapter but after getting 200 favourites and 400 followers I wanted to post something up. Unfortunately this will be the last chapter until December. I'm really busy with school. For this chapter I had about half dome before school started and after I tried to write whenever I could. I felt as if that took its toll on the chapter. It originally started as something else but at the end the product was totally different then I expected. Because of this I will only create outlines for future chapters and not write till I get a large break.**

**AN2: Now a little about the story. We are more than a third of the way though 4th year. In the next couple of chapters there will be a confrontation between Dumbledore and Harry as well as Harry and Ron and Hermione. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter and please read and review. Thank you and I'd like to apologize in advance for the wait for the next installment. Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry fell to the ground hard, trying his best to suppress the vomit coming up his throat. He heard laughter above him and was not surprised to Sirius and Remus leaning on each other for support as they laughed at him. "Yeah laugh it up," Harry slowly got up, his pride hurt more than his body.

Sirius patted his back, "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

Harry took a glance around for the first time. There were rows of building in front of him, all painted white by the delicate snow. Trying to spot number twelve he was surprised to find that the number was skipped and jumped from eleven to thirteen. "So where's number twelve?" Harry asked Sirius.

Sirius smiled widely, "Look again." Harry turned around and to his surprise he found that numbers eleven and thirteen start to separate, the building groaning under the strain. As the building moved, Harry was once again reminded of his fascination of magic. He was left staring in awe, not believing what had just happened before his eyes. He felt a tap on his shoulder, "Do you want to stay outside the building the whole day or do you want to come inside?" Sirius asked as both Remus and him took steps towards the building.

Upon reaching the door, he was greeted by a door knocker with what he could only guess as the Black family emblem. Sirius opened the door and Harry was left shocked by what he saw inside. Sirius had always described his house as being gloomy and dark but what awaited him was the opposite. Tasteful red wallpapers with dark wood floors greeted him.

"I know it isn't much but-" Sirius started before being cut off by Harry.

"I love it!" Harry beamed at Sirius before stepping into the house. Sirius and Remus quickly followed him into the warmth.

Sirius stepped ahead of Harry and walked to the stairs. "Harry let me give you a tour of the house." Harry followed Sirius up the stairs. After a quick tour of the second floor, they made there way up to the third floor. "And this is the third floor, it has my bedroom," Sirius walked up to a large door and opened it to show Harry large room littered with clothes. "As well as yours." Sirius skipped over to the the next door, unable to contain his glee.

Sirius slowly opened the door, giving Harry the first look of his room. Much like the rest of the house, the room was a Gryffindor red with a large four poster bed much like the beds in the dorms. A desk sat by one wall of the room while an elegant fireplace occupied the other.

Harry slowly walked over to the mantle and took a closer look at the pictures perched on it. A ghost of a smile passed Harry's face, there was a picture of his parents with Sirius and Lupin. Another of his parents wedding with the four laughing. The third picture was one he never seen before, it was one of him with Sirius.

He felt a weight on his shoulders, unable to contain himself. Harry turned around and hugged his godfather. "Thank you" Harry said into Sirius' shoulder.

Before Sirius could reply, a loud scream filled the house followed by Remus cursing. Both Sirius and Harry ran downstairs and found a portrait of an old woman screaming at Remus. Sirius pushed past Harry and pulled at the some ancient velvet curtains. After some struggle he had closed the curtains around the portrait, effectively shutting it up.

Harry gave Sirius a look of curiosity. "That was my lovely mother. Even after dying she refuses to let me live my life." Sirius shook his head at his miserable luck.

"Why don't you just remove it?" Harry asked Sirius.

"We've tried but it always remains there. She was always stubborn. Just ignore it, you should go get ready, its almost time for lunch." Sirius said to Harry before walking to what Harry presumed to be the kitchen. Making a note to ask Flitwick about this issue, Harry turned around and walked back to his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Harry spent some time with godfather, a certain headmaster was deep in thought. The Yule Ball was well under way and Harry Potter was no where to be found. After people had gotten over their initial shock of a champion not being present, the Yule Ball had resumed.

A quick check with the heads of the houses, Dumbledore had been informed that Harry had gone home for the holidays. Interestingly enough the headmaster had been informed by Filius Flitwick the head of Ravenclaw. Minerva herself looked surprised by this information, leading Dumbledore to believe that not all was right in the house of Gryffindor.

These suspicions were confirmed when the old headmaster kindly asked to talk to Harry's best friends, Ron and Hermione. The ball was almost over, most of the students had left. Both Gryffindors accompanied the headmaster to his office where they currently presided. "Mr Weasley and Ms Granger as you are aware Mr. Potter was not present at the Yule Ball. Would you by any chance know of his whereabouts?"

All of a sudden the demeanour of both students changed. Hermione looked guiltily at her lap while she fiddled with her thumbs. While Ron's face paled, a drop of sweat escaping from his mop of red hair and speeding down his forehead. "Well you see sir, we haven't talked to Harry recently." Hermione said still not making eye contact with the headmaster.

"And may I inquire why you haven't talked to Mr Potter?" Dumbledore peered over glasses looking at both students.

"We kind of got into a fight and haven't talked since." Ron stuttered out.

At the look of Dumbledore's disappointed Hermione added, "We keep trying to talk to him but he keeps ignoring our attempts." Ron just nodded his head at Hermione's statement.

Dumbledore had no idea things had gotten this far, it would explain many of Harry's absences. But that still did not explain why he had told Filius of his leaving and not Minerva. Maybe there was more to Harry's relationship with Filius then he had first believed.

"Headmaster? May we be excused?" Hermione asked, disturbing Dumbledore from his thoughts. The old wizard waved his hand absentmindedly, dismissing them. Perhaps it was time for him to have a talk with Mr Potter.

* * *

As Ron and Hermione made their way back to the Common Room, they were stopped by a certain blonde haired witch. Fleur Delacour had been surprised to say the least when Harry Potter had not shown up to the Yule Ball. What had surprised her even more was the fact that the boy had done really well in the task.

After having talked to several people she had come to the conclusion the Harry had not been lying when describing his escapades at Hogwarts. She had immediately felt guilty for judging him. The guilt increased tenfold when she received a letter from her father who had berated her of her actions.

She had searched for Harry throughout the castle wanting to apologize to him but had not found him. Choosing to instead wait for the ball to apologize Fleur had patiently waited. It had only taken a few moments before Fleur realized that the boy was not at the Yule Ball. She had then decided to focus on finding his friends and talking to them instead.

Fleur looked at the Gryffindors standing in front of them, the brown haired witch was unrecognizable her once bushy hair now straightened and the red haired boy just staring at her. Had she not seen the two leave with the headmaster she never would found them.

Fleur ignored the boy and turned to girl. "'Ello you are ze friends of 'Arry?" The boy shook his up and down rapidly while the girl looked a little uneasy. "I was wondering eef you knew where 'e was?"

The brown haired witch shook her head, "I'm sorry but we don't know where he is." The boy just continued to stare at her.

"Oh," Fleur said unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. She walked away without another word lost in her thoughts. It appeared as if she would have to wait for a little while longer before she would be able to apologize to Harry.

* * *

The day had finally come, it was time for him to finally return to Hogwarts. The days had quickly passed before him as he spent the holidays with Sirius and Remus. He had not wanted to go back, dreading his return to Hogwarts. It had taken the both of them to drag him from his bed.

"Are you sure I have to go back? I can just be home schooled, or whatever the wizard version of home-schooled is." Harry begged as he sat at the kitchen table.

Both Sirius and Remus chuckled, "Harry it's necessary for you to go back to Hogwarts." Remus said put their plates away.

"Plus now you can talk to the both of us at anytime with the mirror. And we can come visit sometimes." Sirius added trying to convince Harry.

Harry sighed, it was a lost battle there was no point in stretching it out. They obviously wouldn't listen. The three of them made it to outside careful not to wake the sleeping portrait. Harry grabbed Sirius's arm as he appeared to one of the ministries apparition points at the station.

They walked to the scarlet and black train, trying to take as much time as possible. Eventually they reached a door to enter the train where Harry turned around and looked at his guardians. He hugged Sirius and then Remus. "Good luck with the tournament, make me proud." Sirius said wiping a tear from his eye while Remus just looked on with a smile. Harry just nodded before stepping on to the train. He waved one last time before disappearing into the train.

As the train started to move Harry walked to an empty compartment and took a seat. He looked out the window watching the slow scenery go by. While looking out the window Harry's thoughts went back to Christmas day.

_Sirius, Remus and Harry all sat by the fire the day after Christmas, carols blaring from the wizarding wireless. It had been an amazing day for Harry, they had exchanged gifts and played in the snow before having a hearty lunch. The day had been everything Harry had hoped for at the Dursley's._

_As Sirius and Remus shared Christmas stories with Harry, Hedwig soared into the room. She had come back from delivering Professor Flitwick his christmas present. The snowy owl perched herself on the arm of the couch upon which he and Sirius sat. It took Harry a moment before he realized that there was a letter attached to her leg. He untied the letter from her leg and opened it._

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_I hope you have been enjoying the holidays. I wanted to thank you for the gift, it was lovely. But that is not the reason I am writing this letter to you. I wanted to let you know that yesterday was the Yule Ball. While you may not have been informed of this but the Yule Ball started off with the champions. There was quite an uproar when it was discovered that one of the champions was not present. Dumbledore searched the castle trying to find you but they were unsuccessful. I informed him of you leaving the school to go celebrate the holidays. While he did not delve any further into this, I have a hunch he will be wanting to talk to you soon. Anyhow I'll see you once you get back to Hogwarts. And don't forget to keep up with your training. Don't want you falling behind._**

**_From,_**

**_Filius Flitwick_**

_Harry couldn't help shake his head, "What does it say Harry?" Sirius asked trying to peer at the letter. He looked over to Remus and found him also intrigued._

_"__It's nothing," Harry said nonchalantly. "Just a thank you letter from Professor Flitwick. Now back to the story, what happened when McGonagall found dad drunk in his boxers."_

Harry was brought out of his reminiscing as the train halted to a stop. He looked out the window and found himself looking at the Hogsmeade station. Getting up from his seat, the tired boy stretched his body. He stepped out of the train and on to the station, taking a moment to admire its beauty. The station itself was painted white with snow and only a handful of students occupied it.

The boy who lived walked to the across the platform to the stairs and found an empty carriage. Once he sat down the carriage started moving, making its way up the hill to Hogwarts.

The freshly fallen snow did not slow the carriage and within minutes he was at the gates of Hogwarts. The carriage came to a stop and Harry jumped off of it. He looked to the main entrance and was surprised to find the headmaster standing there. He looked at Harry with a disappointed face. While he had expected the headmaster to want to talk to him after Flitwick's letter, he did not think it would happen this early.

Harry walked up to the headmaster and nodded to him in greeting, "Good Evening Harry, I was wondering if you would be kind enough to come up to my office." Without waiting for a reply Dumbledore turned around and started to walk down the hallway with speed of a much younger man.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk behind his grand oak table. The table had been placed there by the founders and held many interesting trinkets. From ward detectors to artifacts that even Dumbledore had no idea of their origins. All were passed down from one headmaster to another. These trinkets were the current interest of Harry Potter. The boy stood staring at the objects and sleeping portraits, feigning fascination to avoid making eye contact with the headmaster.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Please have a seat Mr Potter." Dumbledore politely ordered Harry. Harry just nodded in return before stiffly taking a seat into one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs. "Now Mr Potter are you aware of the reason I have called you here today Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly fashion, the ever present twinkling absent from his eyes.

"No sir I am not," Harry replied still staring at a spherical object on Dumbledore's desk. His hand extended too the object before Harry looked up at Dumbledore "May I?"

Dumbledore in return nodded, allowing Harry to pick up the object. "It has come to my attention that you have not been attending many of your classes. Is this true?"

Harry stopped rotating the object in his hand, irritated by the question. "To my knowledge, Champions are given the privilege to miss class in order to prepare for the tournament."

"Yes they are but you are a fourth year my boy, not a seventh year for whom the privilege was added." Dumbledore chastised in his grandfatherly tone.

"The tournament itself was designed for seventh year and I still have to take part. So why not take advantage of the privilege =, after all I need all the practice I can get sir." Harry was not too happy with these question and it could clearly be seen on his face. "Anyways, I have been going to classes only being absent from the ones that I believe are of no use to me for the tournament."

"Do you believe that potions will not help you my boy? It is an extremely important field of magic and you will fall behind if you do not attend classes." Dumbledore reasoned with Harry, trying to convince him to attend potions.

"So thats the real problem, well you see sir as much as I would like to attend potions class I do not feel safe there." Harry stated leaving Dumbledore befuddled. "I do not like the idea of learning from a man who still hold a childhood grudge and refuses to see the truth."

"Harry, Professor Snape is teacher he will never hurt any of his students," Harry snorted at this statement. "Do you have no trust in me?"

"To be frank sir any of the remaining trust I had in you was lost when you refused to trust me and thought I had entered my own name in the goblet. How can I trust someone who doesn't trust me?"

"Have I truly fallen that much in your eyes Harry?" Dumbledore watched Harry waiting for a response. Harry put the object back in its position before rising from the chair and walking out of the room.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Hopefully the wait wasn't too long and I do apologize. I'll keep this AN short. This chapter kinda wrote itself and hope you guys like it and **Chapter 9 should be up pretty soon.** Anyways I do hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please read and review. Thank You!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The boy who lived sat on a rock facing the frozen lake, a few trees blocking his view a several students skating. The snow had stopped falling but was still present everywhere Harry looked. The sky mirrored the snowy ground with its white clouds. It was a cold day but a quick warming charm had solved that issue.

"Excusez-moi," Harry heard a melodic voice behind and was surprised at the sight of Fleur Delacour looking down at him. Not many people knew of the little clearing. "May I take a seat?"

"I was just leaving." Harry quickly got up and started walking out of clearing but stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Stay si-vous plait, I want to talk to you." She implored Harry to stay. Harry played with the notion of leaving without another word but his curiosity got the better of him and he sat back down.

He turned back to the students and watched them perform tricks. "I wanted to apologize for my rudeness. Eet was judgemental of me and I am truly sorry of eet."

He was astounded by her apology to say the least, he had not expected her to apologize. Harry had believed her to be arrogant and haughty and she had done nothing to convince her otherwise. Harry turned his head to face her and saw her staring at her feet. Her apology seemed genuine and while what she had said had offended him, many others had said worse. "May I know what brought this change?"

"Eet took me a while but ze way you acted reminded me of myself. I know how eet feels to be judged and I made ze mistake to judge you instead of 'earing you out." Fleur continued to avoid eye contact, opting to look around the clearing instead.

"Could you give me a couple of days to think on it?" He asked her, torn between accepting her apology and refusing it.

Fleur nodded understanding his predicament and raised herself from where she was sitting. Just before leaving the clearing she turned around, "'Arry I truly am sorry."

* * *

The Marauders Map lay in front of Harry, taking up his bed. The evening feast was well underway and Harry could not help but look at what was happening in the castle.

He had made it a habit to keep an eye out for Moody and was not surprised to find that the scarred professor was in his office. He never seemed to leave it, at least never when Harry watched the map. Perhaps he was eating in his office, too paranoid to go to the Great Hall.

He turned his attention to the Great Hall where many dots populated the room. It was hard to read the students names as they were sitting too close to each other for him to make the names out properly. He looked at the teachers table instead and did a double take when two Barty Crouch's on the map.

While he had become accustomed to seeing Crouch walk the halls of Hogwarts, he had never seen two Crouch's. Harry quickly jumped off the bed and walked over to his trunk. Putting it down horizontally and unlatching it, he opened up the trunk. Rummaging through it, he grabbed his cloak and closed the lid of the trunk.

Harry stood up and made his way over to the bed. The boy who lived took the map and carefully folded it into a smaller square showing the Great Hall. He draped the cloak over himself and with that he walked out the Room of Requirement to investigate.

As he walked through the hall to the Great Hall, he could see that the students were vacating the hall to go back to their common rooms. Within a few moments he was at the doors, just in time to see the teachers start to leave. Harry moved to a wall and stood against it, watching Flitwick and the others leave. At one point he could swear he saw Moody stare directly at him but the ex-auror had walked away without a word.

Harry looked back down to map and found only the dots of Dumbledore and Crouch in the Hall. Harry tiptoed to the door and looked inside to see Dumbledore walking to the entrance with his arms behind his back. He was deep in conversation with Crouch who walked beside him.

Harry looked back down at the map and there was only Crouch in the Hall. Had the map made a mistake? Perhaps he had to talk to Sirius, Harry turned on the heel of his foot and walked to the Grand Staircase.

As Harry put his foot down on the first step he felt the cloak come off of him. He looked back and was stunned to find Moody standing behind him. "Nice Cloak Potter," he said as he examined it carefully in his hands.

"Professor," Harry said surprised at how Moody had seen through his cloak. "How did you know?"

Moody stopped examining the cloak and with his free hand tapped his still spinning magical eye. Moody eyes looked at the Marauders Map in his hands. The Defence Against The Dark Arts professor handed him his cloak and pointed to the map. "May I see that?"

Harry gave him the Map, still open to the Great Hall. Moody watched the Map with even more fascination then he had the cloak. "Where did you get this?"

Harry hesitated to tell the professor but in the end opted to let him know. "It belonged to my father, my godfather gave it to me." He lied, not wanting Fred and George to get in trouble for nicking the map from Filch.

"Ahh, I remember James telling me about this over a drink, is it possible I could borrow this? It would help greatly with security."

Harry did not know what to do, while he did not remember his father's journal ever mentioning this he did not see any harm in letting Moody borrow the map. "Sure, could you just return it to me in a few day?"

"OK, just remind me later. Now you better be off to bed, don't want anyone to see you here." Moody did not even look up from the map.

Harry held on to the cloak as he ran up the stairs and in a short amount of time he was back in the room of requirement. After opening the trunk and placing the cloak back in, Harry grabbed the mirror Sirius had given and jumped on the bed. "Sirius," he called into the mirror.

Within moments Sirius was staring back at Harry. "Hey Harry, is everything alright?" Sirius asked him with a worried expression.

"Everything is fine, just wanted to talk to you."

"Sure go ahead, I am free anyways." Sirius said with a warm expression.

"Well today Fleur Delacour talked to me," Sirius gave him an expression of confusion. "You know the french champion," he clarified.

"What did she say?"

"She wanted to apologize for what she said." Harry said to an intently listening Sirius. He was about to continue but was interrupted by Remus entering the frame.

"Hey Harry, how are you?" His old Defence Against the Dark Arts professor asked.

"I'm fine," he said before continuing on with what he was saying. "Anyways she apologized to me and told me she had realized her mistake."

"Hmmm," Sirius rubbed his chin to show he was thinking. "What do you think Moony?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Who is this girl?" Remus asked unaware of who the two were talking about.

"The french champion," Sirius answered Remus.

Remus took a minute to think, "I feel that you should at least give her a chance. While you may not feel like it, remember that she did not know you too well. And unlike Ron and Hermione she actually sought you out and apologized." At his ex-friends names Harry's face distorted as the bitter memories flashed before his eyes.

"And remember pup that pushing away everyone will just hurt you more. Give her a chance." Sirius added onto Remus' words as Harry nodded at the words. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually I had a question about the map. I was watching the Great Hall and two dots caught my eye. There were two Barty Crouch's in the hall." Sirius' face peaked, interested with where the question was going. "Is it possible that the map made a mistake?"

Both Sirius and Remus shook their head in unison, "The map cannot be tampered with and it never lies. Are you sure you did not make a mistake?" Sirius asked him in return.

"I looked at it several times when I was going to the Great Hall and two dots remained in their places. When I reached the entrance I only saw the teachers, headmaster and Crouch leave, no one else. And there was only one Crouch on the map afterwards."

"Can I see the map?" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry hesitated to tell Sirius what he had done to the map, "Well on my way back I kind of met Moody and he borrowed the map from me."

"What," Sirius asked, astonished by what Harry had done.

"Yeah he asked me about it and said that dad had told him."

Now it was Remus' turn to be surprised. "Wait what? Moody said James told him about the map?"

"Yeah, he said the dad told him about it over a drink." Harry told Sirius and Remus who both looked at him baffled.

"No it can't be." At Harry's face of confusion Remus continued on, "As children we made a magical vow never to reveal anything about the map or cloak. We did not want to see either confiscated."

"But then how could you tell about the map?"

"The vow weakened over time and eventually died the night James died." Remus informed Harry sadly.

"Harry promise me one thing. You'll stay safe, I don't like the way things are going this year. There is something fishy going on and I want you to be careful." Sirius pleaded Harry knowing his ability to get in the thick of things.

Harry covered his mouth as he stifled a yawn, "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, I'm really tired."

"Good night Harry," Both of them said to the tired boy before the mirror deactivated. Harry put the mirror on the table beside the bed and lay down pulling the soft blanket to his chest. The candles dimmed as Harry's eyes closed.

The boy who lived walked to his first class since the Winter Holidays, Care of Magical Creatures. Harry had felt bad when he had received a letter from Hagrid telling him how he missed Harry's visits. While Harry had tried to visit his first friend after Christmas, for one reason or another he had not been home. At least Harry thought as Hagrid had not opened the door.

* * *

As Harry walked down the hill to the edge of the forest, he saw Neville ahead of him walking to Creatures as well. "Hey Neville!" He yelled out as he jogged his way over to his friend.

"Hey Harry," Neville said, surprised to find his friend going to class. "How were your holidays?"

"They were good, how about yours?" He asked as both boys made their way down to class.

"It was fun, had the Yule Ball and all." Neville said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Who'd you go with?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Neville mumbled something under his breath. "Sorry Nev, I didn't quite catch that."

"Ginny Weasley." He said in quickly as he rushed past him to avoid anymore talking.

Harry continued walking at a slow pace and eventually reached the forest. He saw Neville and many other students already there. "Attention class," Harry heard from behind him. He turned around and found himself staring at an old woman who had a protruding chin. "My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank and I will be your temporary Care of Magical Creature teacher. Today we will be learning about unicorns…"

Harry turned to Neville, "Do you know where Hagrid is?"

"Ummm, well after the Yule Ball Rita Skeeter wrote an article," Neville stuttered out. "And-"

"Just tell me what it said," Harry said as he cut off Neville.

"It said Hagrid is a half giant."

"What!" Harry shouted aloud. Everyone in the class turned to stare at him.

"Mr Potter, would you please refrain from shouting in my class." Professor Grubbly-Plank said to an embarrassed Harry. "Anyways as I was saying, unicorns shy away from…"

As Professor Grubbly-Plank continued to teach, Harry felt his anger continue to boil. The class progressed slowly, only serving to further anger Harry. As soon as the class ended Harry ran to Hagrid's hut. He knocked on the door, waiting for a response. "Hagrid you better open up this door. Don't think for one minute that I won't break this door down." He shouted when no one opened the door.

Just as those words left his mouth the door opened. Hagrid stood there holding the handle in his hand. "C'mon in," he said.

Harry entered the humid hut, the fire glowing the room. "Wan' some tea?" Hagrid asked as he made himself a cup. Harry just shook his head.

"Why did you stop teaching the class?" Harry asked, not wanting to waste anytime.

Hagrid sniffed, "I didn' think anybody would wan' a dangerous half giant teaching there kid."

"You can't be serious Hagrid, do you truly believe that stupid cows words? All she does is lie and you can't think people didn't know you were a half-giant. And it doesn't matter what you are, you have a big heart and thats all that matters." Harry told Hagrid, trying hard to convince his friend to stop moping.

"Yer not lyin' ter make me feel better?"

"Of course not Hagrid, you can ask anyone. Everyone will agree with me." Harry informed Hagrid, stretching the truth a bit. He could guarantee the Slytherins would argue otherwise.

Hagrid gave him a smile. "Yeh remind me so if yer parents. Yeh look like James but are jus' like yer mother." Hagrid said with a far away look, "She always wen' outta her way ter help someone."

Harry smiled sadly at the mention of his parents. "Tha' reminds me, where are Ron an' Hermione? Haven' seen 'em in a while."

Harry felt his anger start to rise again and took a moment to calm himself before starting to inform Hagrid of what had happened. Hagrid voiced his opinion as the story progressed and was stunned to say the least at what Ron and Hermione had done.

"Never woulda 'spected Ron an' Hermione to act like that. I thought they were better than tha'." The half-giant said fiercely, extremely frustrated by what the two had done.

Before Harry could say a word he felt his stomach rumble, a growl filling the room with noise. A red faced Harry excused himself and left to eat, as Hagrid tried to contain his laughter.

* * *

**AN: Yay guys another chapter. As you have probably noticed that this and the previous one were short chapters. As I am doing more frequent updates the chapters will be on the short side. Usually around 3k. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was a pain to write. Please read and review. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Harry stood staring at the great wooden door leading to the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom. He tried to sum up the courage to knock at the door and ask for the Marauders Map. It had been a couple of days since Moody had asked him to borrow the map and those days had passed excruciatingly slowly without the map. Harry brought his hand up to the door and knocked on it waiting for a response.

When no response came he pushed the door slightly and peered inside. The classroom was empty so he decided to check Moody's office located at the back of the classroom. As Harry walked through the empty classroom he heard muffled voices. "Yes, as you wish," Moody's voice came from the classroom. Harry cautiously tiptoed his way over to the door and put his ear close to the door.

"I am working on it, surprisingly enough the boy does not seem to need much help," Moody said.

"Good, I want you to help him if you fell he is falling behind. If all goes well I will have a body once more." The other voice croaked as Harry absentmindedly rubbed his scar.

Harry slowly backed away from the door, sensing that the conversation was ending. Just as he was about to step out of the room he heard a voice behind him. "Mr Potter, may I ask what you are doing in my classroom." Harry froze, his heart pounding, had Moody known he was standing outside the door? After all his eye could see through his cloak. Harry slowly turned around, hoping Moody had not seen him eavesdropping. The professor stood tensely looking at him, his spinning blue eye looking hastily put on. "I had come to the classroom to ask for the map, but did not see you so I decided to leave." A pale Harry stuttered out and to his relief, Moody seemed to relax.

"Come on in then," Moody said turning around and limping towards his office. Harry slowly followed trying to decide between running out or joining Moody. Realizing that running away would only serve to make Moody more suspicious he followed the ex-auror. Harry entered the office to see the professor taking a seat behind his desk, the map laying on the professors desk. It was open to Dumbledore's office, the headmasters footsteps moving around mimicking his movements. Harry looked up to face Moody, who currently sat adjusting his eye.

"Sorry, thought there was an intruder so I had to rush to put the eye on." Once the eye was adjusted, Moody looked at him, "Now why is it you need the map back? It is a very important resource."

Harry had worried that Moody would refuse to return the map. "Well I needed it for the task," Harry told Moody hoping to convince the man.

Moody nodded, "So you have deciphered the clues then, well then what's your strategy?"

Harry felt himself cornered, he had not thought that the professor would be interested in the task.

"Don't tell me that you don't have a strategy, how are you going to win if you do not plan beforehand." Moody looked at him slightly frustrated by Harry's actions.

"Well I had thought that the map would help me lead the way to wherever the objects are hidden."

"Thats a good start, you will get through the forest. But what happens when you reach the water? How will you breathe underwater?" Moody asked Harry, purposely informing Harry of the tasks.

Underwater? There was an underwater part to the task? He had thought that the task would be on land, perhaps in the Forbidden Forest. "What are your strengths?" Moody asked Harry interrupting his thoughts. Harry decided not to tell Moody of his strengths, he just could not trust the man. "You have the map which will help you find the thing which will be taken, you just need to find a way to use it underwater if necessary. "

Harry just nodded, he would have to talk to Flitwick and Sirius about the task to get a better idea.

"Now just head to library and look for some spells to help you underwater and if you require anymore help just come to my office." Moody said dismissing him.

Harry stood up from his chair and cleared his throat. "Sir, the map?"

"Oh yes, here you go Potter," Moody picked up the map and handed it to him with a grin, making his face look more frightening. Harry took the map and walked out of the office, heading for the library.

* * *

Harry sat at a desk, several books open in front of him. He had been trying to decipher the clues. While Moody had given him much of the task, Harry still had to decipher the rest. He looked to the parchment upon which he had scribbled the clue down.

_Come to where the ground meets the sky_

_To start your journey before you fly_

_Something has been taken of yours_

_Guarded by creatures of old lore_

_If time comes to a stop_

_Perhaps its time to give it up_

Th first line had taken some time for him to understand but he now knew it referred to the forest which could be seen at the horizon from the castle. The task itself was timed and whatever would be taken would be guarded by creatures much like the first task. He needed to find out what would be taken and what would guard the thing.

He tried to remember what Moody had said, he had to use the map underwater. So whatever would be taken would be on visible on the Marauders Map, meaning most likely a person would be taken. But what would be guarding the person? He had tried to find a copy of A History of Hogwarts but the only copy had been checked out by Hermione.

Harry closed the book in frustration, there was not a single mention of creatures at Hogwarts. He already knew about the centaurs and acromantulas as well as unicorns, but surely there had to be more. He got up from his chair deciding to decipher the rest at a later time. As he picked up the books, something caught his eye. He looked up and found the sun shining off of shiny blonde hair. Upon closer inspection he discovered the hair to belong to Fleur, who currently sat in the library madly scribbling notes on a piece of parchment.

Interested in what she was writing he grabbed the book he needed, leaving the rest on the table and walked over to Fleur. "Good Afternoon Fleur," Harry said startling the french champion. After much thought Harry had decided to give her a second chance, after all he had given Ron and Hermione many before. It had been Sirius' words which had convinced him, he did not want to push away everyone and become friendless. After all he had been friendless for the better part of his early life.

"Ello 'Arry, please have a seet." She said motioning towards the seat facing her. Harry sat down, trying to see the what book she was reading. "'Ow are you?" she asked, a smile visible on her face.

"I'm fine, just doing some research." Harry said to her, "How's your research going?"

"Eet's good, much better than ze first task. Thees one requires some theenking." She said happily.

Harry nodded agreeing with her assessment of the task. While researched he had read up on previous tasks and had discovered that the first task relied on courage and quick thinking. The second was dependent on deciphering clues and working under a time restraint while the third was a task that the host school would decide.

"So what is Beauxbatons like?" Harry asked Fleur trying to make small talk.

Fleur got this look in her eye and started describing Beauxbaton in detail. As she told him about the palace like school by the river Harry strained his eyes trying to read her notes. Her writing was in french but there were some odd words that seemed familiar to him. He turned his attention instead to the book's title, 'Magical Creatures of Europe'.

"'Arry?" Fleur asked making Harry look away from the book and at Fleur instead.

"Sorry just lost in thought," Harry said as he noted the name of the book to read it on a later date.

"Eet's alright," she said to him.

"I have to get back to research now," Harry said as he raised himself from the seat. He was eager to get his hands on the book if another copy was available.

* * *

The House elves all ran around busy preparing the evening feast while Harry sat watching them amusedly. He took a treacle tart off of the plate lying in front of him and took a bite out of it, savouring the taste.

As he was about to put the small tart back onto the plate, he suddenly felt a whack on the back of his head forcing him to jerk forward. Harry saw something blur above him and in an instant he drew his wand and pointed it at the object.

It was then he realized that the object was just an owl who now glaring at him. It gave a hoot and lifted its legs which had a package tied on it. Harry took the package from the owl and tried to rufflw its feathers only to be bit by the owl.

The brown barn owl gave an indignant hoot before flying off trying to hit Harry again. Harry ducked his head and turned his attention to the package. It was in wrapped brown paper with a string keeping the paper in place. Between the paper and the string was a piece of parchment with his name written in Hagrid's untidy scrawl. Harry untied the knot and grabbed the letter, eager to read it.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I hope the preparation for the task is going well. I found out you were looking for a book or two to on the magical creatures of Britain. In the package I sent you, you'll find a book which I used in my first couple of years at Hogwarts. It is what made me interested in monsters. Hope you enjoy the book and come visit me seometime.**_

_**From Hagrid, **_

_**P.S. Be sure to attend next class I have something fun planned.**_

Harry groaned at the thought of what Hagrid had planned. His idea of fun tended to be something dangerous. Harry put the letter down and opened the package and found a well used book. He opened it to a random page and found the margins to be littered with Hagrid's writing. Harry searched through the pages and found a section on Hogwarts and started scanning through the pages.

Hagrid's notes provided much insight on creatures at Hogwarts. Harry was surprised by the amount of creatures who called Hogwarts home, Before Harry knew it, it was time for him to go to his lesson with Flitwick. He closed the book and shoved it into his bag. He raised himself from the wooden chair, walking to the edge of the kitchen and made his way up the narrow staircase.

The hidden door opened and Harry found himself facing his former friends. At the sight of them he felt all his emotions from that night return. Before either could utter a word, Harry walked between them. "Harry wait," Hermione's voice came from behind him.

Harry stopped in his steps, his grip on his anger releasing. "What do you want?" He asked, already regretting on choosing to stay to hear them out.

"We wanted to apologize," Hermione started, "What we did was wrong."

Harry snorted, "And it took you this long to figure it out."

"Look mate-"

"We are not mates Ron. We stopped being mates when you decided to kick me out of the Gryffindor Common Room. When you decided that I was lying to you. When you decided to leave me alone." Harry said, each sentence more forceful than the other.

Ron's face became red with embarrassment but before he could say a word Hermione spoke up. "But Harry we're your friends, you have to forgive us."

The already loose grip on his anger started going away. "I have to forgive you?" He asked rhetorically. "And why should I do that," Harry's said to her in a cold voice. "You know Hermione I expected better from you. I could understand Ron but you, I never expected this from you."

Hermione stepped back, as if struck by Harry's words. "When we became friends I never expected any of you would abandon me, after all I never did. But this is it, I am sick and tired of you guys leaving me when I need you the most and coming back when you find it convenient. So please just do me a favour and leave me alone." Without waiting for another word Harry turned around and stormed down the hallway to the Room of Requirement.

By the time Harry reached the entrance of the Room of Requirement his anger had only increased. He walked past the door three times, trying hard to ignore his anger but failing to do so. It took longer then usual but eventually the door appeared. Harry grabbed the handle and yanked it open. He took his bag off his shoulders and tossed it across the room.

Professor Flitwick sat on a couch reading a large book, everything already set up for the lesson. "Ah Mr Potter your here," he said as he put the book away. "I was waiting for you. What do you want to start with?"

Harry took out his wand from his holster, "Target practice." Harry moved to the target area and readied himself.

Flitwick flicked his wand causing the targets to start moving around. He turned his attention to the boy watching the targets with calculating eyes. Harry was troubled if his tenseness was any clue. Something had happened and Flitwick would have to find out what it was.

"Mr Potter, less power more precision." Flitwick shouted as Harry cast spell after spell at the various targets moving around in the room. He tried to do as Flitwick told but flashes of his meeting with Ron and Hermione kept repeating in his head, further angering him. The last target was blown up by an overpowered reducto, changing the solid object into dust.

All of a sudden the tiredness caught up with him and Harry felt the exhaustion take over. He continued to breathe hard trying to catch his breath and made his way over to the couch, slumping onto it. "Mr Potter if you continue like this you will exhaust yourself during a duel and lose." Flitwick said to Harry as he sat on the couch beside him.

Harry nodded, unable to speak. "What happened Mr Potter, you normally are good at following instructions."

"It's nothing professor," Harry said to a concerned Flitwick.

"Something must-"

"It nothing," Harry interrupted the professor. He closed his eyes and massaged his temple. The meeting had affected him more than he had wanted to admit. Why could they just not leave him alone.

"Harry listen to me, I am here to help. Tell me if something has happened." Flitwick said to Harry, trying to convince the boy.

Harry sighed, maybe the professor was right. Perhaps he was trying too hard to do things which he would do better in leaving alone. Wanting to avoid telling the professor of his meeting, he told him instead of his meeting with Moody. Flitwick listened on with interest, surprised by what he was hearing.

"I will keep an eye on him Harry, theres no need for you to worry. By what you are telling Moody does seem suspicious so please be careful around him." Flitwick said to a nodding Harry. "Now perhaps we should talk about the second task, have you deciphered the clue?"

"Well Moody did give much of it away and looking at the clue it was pretty obvious. Hagrid sent me a book on creatures so I am hoping that that will help." Harry said to the Ravenclaw Head.

"I would advise you to come up with a strategy quickly and as Alastor said play to your strengths. Do not worry about what the creatures are, just focus on the spells." Flitwick advised Harry, "Now shall we move onto some new spells?" Flitwick asked as he took his wand out.

* * *

**AN1: I know I promised this chapter a long time ago, but complication with the chapter and real life caused me to put it on hold. On top of that it was just a pain to write this one, after many rewrites, this version came out. I am sorry for the wait, hope you guys enjoyed this one. I wanted to give you guys warning that Chapter 11 will take some time as it is the second task but I will work hard to not take to long. Please read and review, thanks again.**


End file.
